Iron's Mystery
by lja11
Summary: Wie in Zeitlupe sah Tony zurück nach oben, als Steve Rogers ein letztes Mal ausholte und den Schild in den ARC-Reaktor stoß…eine Erinnerung, die Tony noch lange Zeit verfolgen würde. Machtspiele in SI bringen Veränderungen für die Zukunft, neue Wege und Ziele bilden sich heraus. (AU, Post CA/CW, Marveluniverse, slash, und je nachdem wer kommt ;D oder was kommen wird...)
1. Gotta hold on

Titel: Gotta hold on…

Teil der Serie: Iron's Mystery - Teil 1

Autor: Lja11

Fandom: Avengers - Movies

Disclaimer: Die Original-Charaktere, Bilder, Zeichen etc. aus den Serien/Filmen gehören rechtlich ihren Machern, Darstellern und Erfindern. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist nicht vorgesehen. Ich mache kein Geld hiermit. Nur ein wenig Spaß am Schreiben.

Wörter ca.: 6900

Zeit: Post Civil-War, Post CA-Civil-War

Genre: AU, Freundschaft, Schmerz/Trost,

Charaktere: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, James „Bucky" Barnes, Pepper Potts, OCs, OC Miss Sophie, OC Dr. Peterson

Beziehungen: keine

Inhalt: Wie in Zeitlupe sah Tony zurück nach oben, als Steve Rogers ein letztes Mal ausholte und den Schild in den ARC-Reaktor stoß…eine Erinnerung, die Tony noch lange Zeit verfolgen würde. Nach Sibirien, nach dem Krankenhaus, nach der Presse und den Reaktionen seiner Freunde, fasst er eine Idee…und Tony wäre nicht Tony, wenn er es sich so einfach ausreden lassen würde. Von niemanden! Nicht einmal von Pepper und Rhodey.

* * *

Gotta hold on…

Der Helm flog zur Seite, als der Schild ihn am Kopf getroffen hatte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Tony zurück nach oben, sah wie Steve Rogers ein letztes Mal ausholte, und den Schild schlussendlich in den ARC-Reaktor stoß.

Das Licht flackerte und der Druck gegen seine Brust enorm.

Erstarrt blickte er in die weiten blauen Augen des Mannes, den er einst als Teammitglied, als Freund bezeichnet hatte. Jenem Mann, den er in den Kampf folgte, den er von der Luft aus beschützte, dem er einst so vertraut hatte.

Doch hier und jetzt zählte das nicht mehr. Er zählte wohl schon länger nicht mehr, egal wie sehr Tony es auch versucht hatte. Nicht nach Sokovia, Ultron und den Maximoff Zwillingen, nicht nach dem Abkommen der Vereinten Nationen, in dem 117 Nationen nach mehr Kontrolle, Verantwortung und Aufsicht von Superhelden verlangten.

Oder dem Wintersoldaten.

Oder der Explosion in Bukarest.

Oder nach dem Auseinanderbrechen des Teams.

Oder dem Flughafen in Leipzig.

Oder dem Gefängnis unter der Meeresoberfläche und Thaddeus Ross, der Macht und Egoismus und Arroganz so gut vereinte, dass es Tony einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, bevor er sich zusammenriss und dem eiskalten Mann entgegentreten musste.

Erst recht nicht nach Helmut Zemo, der sie alle wie Marionetten am Seile tanzen ließ.

Er spielte mit ihren Emotionen, ihren Gedanken und dem wachsenden Misstrauen, spielte sie gegeneinander auf und hetzte sie am Ende aufeinander. Und alles lief wie geplant für ihn.

Zemo sehnte sich danach die Avengers zu zerstören und wie könnte es besser enden, als mit dem Kampf gegeneinander. Hier und jetzt, mit dem Schild in den Anzug gerammt, jenem Schild, den Howard Stark vor Jahrzehnten gemacht hatte.

Das Knirschen und Brechen des Metalls war laut genug gewesen, das Rauschen in seinen Ohren zu übertönen, als Tony weiter zu Boden gedrückt würde. Er konnte nur zusehen, wie Steve erschöpft zur Seite fiel.

Die Momente, so kurz und unwirklich, schienen viel zu lang zu dauern, als Tony ungläubig und gebrochen aufsah. Seine Augen brannten, sein Puls raste, und doch hielt der Schock ihn gefangen und unfähig sich zu verteidigen.

Er sah wie sich Rogers wieder aufrappelte und den Schild aus dem Metall rauszog. Als Rogers Barnes vom Boden aufhalf und mit dem Rücken zu Tony gewandt die Hydra-Basis verlassen wollte. Hier wusste Tony, dass dies ein Ende war, was keiner je vergessen noch ungeschehen machen konnte. Mit einer Kraft, die er selbst kaum glauben konnte, stieß sich Tony zur Seite und leicht vom Boden auf. Jeder Muskel schien zu protestieren, das Gewicht des Anzugs schien so viel mehr als sonst zu wirken, doch Tony stemmte sich hoch und lehnte sich auf einen Arm.

„Der Schild gehört dir nicht. Du verdienst ihn nicht. Mein Vater hat diesen Schild gemacht." zwang sich Tony zu sagen, bevor seine raue Stimme brach.

Tony sah, wie sich Rogers Schultern kurz versteiften, bevor der Schild aus seinen Händen fiel, und er und Barnes langsam verschwanden.

Tony wagte es nicht wegzusehen, bis sie aus seiner Sicht verschwanden und er die Tür in der Stille der Basis zufallen hörte. Erst dann fiel er unter dem Gewicht des Anzugs nach hinten.

Müde sah er zur Decke.

Sekundenlang?

Minutenlang?

Es war so still um ihn herum...

Still, kalt und einsam…

* * *

Als Tony aufwachte, war es dunkel um ihn herum.

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er fühlte sich schwer und steif an.

Wie lange lag er schon hier?

Das Licht des ARC-Reaktors war erloschen. Kein Strom bedeutete, dass er keine Hilfe rufen konnte. FRIDAY müsste es noch gelungen sein, seine Koordinaten zu erkennen, bevor der Kontakt abbrach, richtig?

Also war Hilfe bereits auf dem Weg und Tony musste nur noch ein wenig länger aushalten?

Vielleicht…

Seine Augen brannten und Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er war allein in einer verlassenen Basis in Sibirien, umgeben von Kälte, Dunkelheit und dem Flüstern des Windes.

Und er hatte keine Kraft mehr, konnte sich nicht befreien noch irgendwie aufwärmen.

Trotz der Gefahr, konnte er seine Augen nicht länger offenhalten. Die Kälte umhüllte ihn wie eine eisige Decke, zog ihn weiter in die Tiefe, und Tony konnte nicht anders, als sich fallen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, dass er wachbleiben sollte. Doch er war so müde. Für einen kurzen Moment ausruhen…

* * *

Mr. Stark?" riss eine Stimme ihn aus seinem Schlaf heraus.

Tony stöhnte leise auf.

„„….kalt…er ist …hey…. Zeit aufzuwachen." drängelte ihn jemand sanft aber bestimmt.

Tony grummelte innerlich.

Konnte er nicht einmal fünf Minuten für sich selbst haben ohne dass jeder gleich was von ihm wollte?

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er keinen 'wichtigen' Termin vergessen hatte, also warum musste ihn Pepper gerade jetzt wecken?

Und warum war es so verdammt kalt?

„Mr. Stark?"

Tiefe Stimme, dachte Tony langsam registrierend, aber das ergab keinen Sinn.

Es sei denn, dass das ganz und gar nicht Pepper war.

Was machte ein Fremder in seinem Zimmer?

Wie war er hier reingekommen und warum hatte FRIDAY ihn nicht gewarnt?

Was sie gehackt wurden?

War…

Sein Atem stockte.

Nein, oh bitte nicht, flehte Tony innerlich, als seine Erinnerung zurückkehrte.

Es war kein Alptraum gewesen.

Der Kampf, der Schmerz, die Kälte.

Er war in Sibirien!

Und wieder hörte er die Stimme neben sich, hörte die Geräusche, die ineinander zu verschwimmen begannen.

Zu müde, zu geschwächt, seine Augenlider fühlten sich wie Gewichte an, die ihn im Dunklen gefangen hielten.

„Wie sieht es aus?" fragte eine andere Stimme.

Ein Ziehen und Zerren an den Seiten ließ ihn schmerzhaft zusammenzucken, bevor ihm klar wurde, was es wirklich bedeutete.

Jemand hantierte am Anzug herum.

Panik riss ihn von einem Moment in den anderen, er fühlte sich, als würde er. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, der Druck in seiner Brust nahm zu, das Gewicht der Rüstung schien noch schwerer zu werden als es ohnehin schon war.

Oh Gott, bitte lass ihn sich nicht übergeben.

Nach allem, was geschehen war, wollte er wenigstens etwas Würde für sich behalten.

„Wir müssen..." dachte Tony zu hören.

Konnte es sich um Hydra handeln, die ihn jetzt gefunden haben, nachdem ihn der ach so gerechte Superheld hier so pathetisch zurückgelassen hatte?

Oder hatte Thaddeus Ross seine Schergen auf ihn gehetzt und saß irgendwo hysterisch lachend wie ein Schurke, der gerade einen Schritt näher an der Weltherrschaft gekommen war?

Oder waren sie von FRIDAY geschickt wurden?

Oh, bitte, lass es das letzte sein, flehte er, als er gegen die steigende Panik ankämpfte.

Und mit einer Kraft, die er kaum für möglich hielt, riss er seine Augen auf.

Hände legten sich auf seine Wangen als ein Gesicht sich wieder in sein Blickfeld schob.

Tony sah in dunkle, blaue Augen, die ihn ruhig und auffordernd ansahen und wenn Tony richtig sah, ein Militärarzt. Sein Arm trug eine Binde.

Britisch, nicht Amerikanisch oder Russisch.

„Und wir werden jetzt gemeinsam atmen. Ein und aus."

Langsam registrierte Tony, was der Mann von ihm wollte, und folgte den Anweisungen, egal wie schmerzhaft und beklemmend es war.

Ein und Aus.

Ein und Aus.

Ein und Aus.

Was sollte er auch sonst tun, gefangen wie eine Sardine in der Dose, verletzt und kurz vor abdanken, dachte Tony hysterisch.

„Und noch einmal. Ein und aus. So ist es gut."

Tony wollte eine Augenbraue heben, etwas Sarkastisches erwidern, denn nichts war gut.

Dann nickte der Doktor den Männern an der Seite zu.

„Wir müssen den Anzug öffnen um zu sehen, wie wir helfen können. Okay? Gibt es eine Notöffnung, einen Hebel? Mr. Stark?"

Tony wimmerte kurz auf, bevor er sich durchrang zu sprechen. Sein Hals fühlte sich wie Sandpapier an.

„Hüfte, Seite, drehen Notschalter." krächzte Tony stockend und kaum verständlich, doch es schien als würde man ihn verstehen, und er sah Hände seine Seite abtasten.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Klicken, die Männer bewegten die Rüstung und das Gewicht auf seiner Brust lies endlich nach.

Er konnte sich wieder bewegen.

Er konnte…

Es war zu viel für Tony.

Es schien, als würde der Schmerz sich vervielfachen und das letzte, was Tony hörte, waren hastige Befehle und Anweisungen, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Wenigstens war er nicht mehr allein in der Kälte Sibiriens…

* * *

„Tony." sprach eine Stimme eindringlich, doch Tony reagierte nicht, konnte seinen Blick nicht von der Szene abwenden, die vor so vielen Jahren geschehen war.

„Howard?" rief die Stimme seiner Mutter verzweifelt, die verletzt im Auto saß.

Oh Gott, nicht meine Mama, bitte nicht. Bitte nicht, flehte Tony innerlich.

Sein Blick war auf den kleinen Monitor vor sich gerichtet, der die letzten Minuten seiner Eltern in einer kalten Dezembernacht vor mehr als zwei Jahrzehnten zeigte. Wie das Auto aufprallte und der Motor Feuer fing. Tony musste zuhören, wie sein Vater um Hilfe flehte. Zusehen, wie der Wintersoldat Howard Stark vom Boden hochzog und ihm mehrmals hart ins Gesicht schlug. Die leeren Augen seines Vaters starrten ins Nichts, als Barnes ihn dann zurück zum Auto zerrte und ihn vor dem Steuer platzierte, sodass es aussah, als wäre Howard beim Aufprall hart aufgeschlagen. Und immer wieder hörte er die Stimme seiner Mutter, flehend, verzweifelt und verletzt. Ohne Mitleid, ohne Zögern oder Erbarmen, ging der Soldat auf die andere Seite und reichte ins Innere ohne die Frau selbst anzusehen. Tony hörte seine Mutter sterben, hörte, wie sie langsam erstickte, und zerbrach innerlich als er sich zwang nicht fortzusehen. Das Ende des Videos war das Rauschen, nachdem die Kamera zerschossen wurde. Ein Rauschen, dass in seinen Ohren raste, und ihn sich ruckartig zur Seite drehen ließ.

Und jetzt stand er hier mit dem Mörder seiner Eltern, der nur ein paar Schritte entfernt stand.

„Tony!" sprach Steve eindringlich, beschwörend zugleich, und es war der Ton, der Tony innehalten ließ. Ein Ton, der weder geschockt noch überrascht klang. Ein Ton, der Tony das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und ihn wie ein Dolch ins Herz traf, als er erkannte, was das bedeuten musste.

„Hast du es gewusst?" verlangte Tony zu wissen.

„Nein, nicht das er es war." antwortete Steve zögerlich.

Doch Tony hörte die Lüge allzu deutlich.

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen, Rogers! Hast du es gewusst?" presste Tony hervor.

„Ja."

Tony zuckte zusammen und trat zurück. Er starrte auf den Mann vor ihm. Sah, wie Rogers angespannt auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete. Doch Tony konnte nichts sagen, konnte nicht begreifen, dass ein einzelnes Wort, ein so einfaches dazu, ihn so hart treffen konnte. Tony drehte sich weg von ihm, sah zurück auf den Monitor, und nichts war mehr wie es war.

Er stoß Captain America zur Seite und griff den Mann an, der seine Eltern ermordet hatte.

Kampf…

Chaos…

Schmerz…

So viel Schmerz.

Und dann kam es, wie es kommen musste.

Er kämpfte gegen den Mann, der einst sein Teammitglied war.

Es endete mit Steve über ihm, dem Helm zerbrochen und dem Schild auf ihn einschlagend. Immer und immer wieder traf der Schild den ARC-Reaktor und immer und immer wieder holte Captain America erneut aus. Und Tony konnte nicht wegsehen, als der Schild ihn mit Schwung traf und dieses Mal feststeckte. Er hörte das Brechen und Knacken, spürte wie der Druck auf seiner Brust zunahm, wie der Schmerz reißend durch ihn schoss und ihm den Atem nahm.

Und Tony schrie…

* * *

… und wachte schweißgebadet auf.

Er saß in seinem Bett, in einem privaten Krankenzimmer in London, in dem er sich seit sechs Wochen nach seiner Rettung aus Sibirien befand. Sein Puls raste und seine Hände zitterten. Sein Kopf schmerzte und sein Magen fühlte sich an, als wäre er gerade Achterbahn gefahren. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich zurück und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er wusste, dass die Krankenschwester jeden Moment hineinkommen würde. Seitdem er hier war, verfolgte ihn diese Erinnerung bis in seine Träume hinein. Das war eigentlich nichts Neues für ihn. Nicht nach all dem, was er vor Jahren in Afghanistan erlebt hatte oder was in der Zeit mit Iron Man und den Avengers danach gekommen war.

Doch dieses Mal war es schmerzhafter, trauriger, persönlicher als je zuvor. Hier ging es nicht um ihn oder seine Freunde oder Unschuldige und Fremde. Hier ging es um seine Mutter. Jene, die er von allen am meisten vermisste, und die er sich wünschte, wenn alles um ihn herum zu zerbrechen drohte. Ihre Umarmung, ihr Lächeln, ihre sanfte Stimme, die ihn in den Schlaf singen konnte oder ihm Mut machte, wenn er nicht weiterwusste. In seinen Träumen hörte er sie sterben, hörte sie um Hilfe flehen, bis sie schließlich nach ihm selbst rufen würde. Doch Tony konnte sich nicht rühren und ihre Stimme würde immer leiser und verzweifelter klingen, bis er sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Dann würde die Erinnerung an den Kampf kommen. Doch es endete nicht damit, dass er allein mit dem Schild am Boden zurückblieb und nach Stunden in der Kälte gerettet werden würde. Nein, in seinen Träumen gab es dieses eine Ende. Wie der Schild, den sein Vater angefertigt hatte, durch die Hände seines Kindheitshelden, ihn mehr und mehr verletzten bis Tony nicht mehr konnte, bis er schreiend aufgab.

* * *

Tony saß in Gedanken versunken, als sich seine Tür leise öffnete, und eine ältere Krankenschwester mit zusammengebunden dunklen Haar und warmherzigen Augen hereinkam.

Erst das Seufzen von Schwester Sophie ließ Tony schüchtern Aufsehen. Seine Augen waren gerötet und seine Nase unangenehm verstopft. Seinen Wangen fühlten sich zu warm an und er hatte die Hände im Schoß verschränkt, als er auf seinem Bett saß.

Während Tony in der ersten Zeit gegen die Lungenentzündung ankämpfte, nahm er seine Umgebung nicht wirklich war. Erst später bemerkte er die erhöhte Security, die Pepper mit sich gebracht hatte, und wie Doktoren und Schwestern überaus freundlich, flirtend, nervös oder zu neugierig auf ihn reagierten. Tony hatte nicht die Kraft viel Charme und Witz spielen zu lassen, so war er meist ruhig und zurückhaltend. Was wiederum viel Gerede brachte, nicht nur warum er die Verletzungen hatte, sondern sich so oder so verhielt. Schwester Sophie war eine der wenigen, die sich nicht verstellte und ihn wie jeden anderen behandelte.

Und es war keine Überraschung, dass eine solche Persönlichkeit lange geheim gehalten werden konnte. Die Presse konnte wie Bluthunde reagieren, wenn sie eine vielversprechende Story witterten, und Tony Stark stand schon immer im Fokus der Medien. Bevor es jedoch zu einem Ansturm von neugierigen Reportern vor der Zimmertür kommen konnte, stürmte auch schon Pepper Potts mit Stark-Industries-Security wie eine Bärenmutter gegen die Massen von neugierigen Leuten an. Und als Pepper ihm dann auch noch das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, erst zu heilen bevor er die Welt wieder in Angriff nahm, stimmte er ihr leise zu. Sie würde ihre Zeit zwischen dem SI-Büro im Herzen Londons, der Presse und der Zeit mit Tony aufteilen. Doch als erstes war sie hier im Krankenhaus für ihn. Sobald sie es erlaubt war, saß sie an seiner Seite, als er zwischen unruhigen Schlaf und schmerzhaften Wachsein gegen die Lungenentzündung und das Fieber kämpfte. Sie hörte sich die Erklärungen der Ärzte an, informierte sich intensiv über die höchstwahrscheinlich für ihn langwierige Heilung, und behielt die Medien mit ihrem PR-Team im Auge. Erst nach Tagen gelang es Tony sich besser auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren und Pepper nutzte ihre wohl einzige Chance mit ihm.

Tony sah ihre Überraschung aber auch Erleichterung, dass er ihr das versprochen hatte. So oft hatte er stur und voreilig Krankenhäuser auf eigene Verantwortung verlassen, doch dieses Mal schien alles so anders zu sein. Mit einem seufzen und sanften Nicken, hatte er ihr zugestimmt, bevor er wieder eingeschlafen war.

Pepper erklärte ihm erst später, dass kurz nach seiner Einlieferung es jemanden gelungen war, ein Foto von Tony zu schießen, wie er schlafend an Geräte angeschlossen war, und an die Medien weiterzugeben. Keine Frage, dieser „Beweis" war nicht mehr einzudämmen. Nach dem eisigen Blick von Pepper zu urteilen, konnte er die „arme" Seele nur noch bedauern. Dennoch hatte Pepper entschieden sich entschieden mit einer Pressekonferenz zu warten, während sie und Stark Industries kurze Erklärungen abgaben. Es war ein Spiel auf Zeit. Tony wusste, dass die Situation mit dem Abkommen, Ross, dem Auseinanderbrechen der Avengers eine Menge Kopfzerbrechen brachte. Dazu Sibirien und seine Zeit im Krankenhaus, alles schien sich einfach nur überschlagen zu haben, und Tony wollte sich an liebsten einfach nur irgendwo verstecken. Pepper war ihm sanft durchs Haar gefahren, eine Freundschaftsgeste, wie Tony seit längeren anerkennen musste. Ihr Lächeln und Augenverdrehen zeigten, dass sie sich seinen Wunsch gut vorstellen konnte.

* * *

Dann war es soweit gewesen. Pepper trat ruhig und professionell vor Presse. In der Zeit seit seiner Ankunft hier, hatten nicht nur englische, sondern auch jede Menge ausländische Reporter, vor dem Krankenhaus campierten. Pepper sah ihre Ausrüstung, sah wie sie sich ihren Platz angeordnet und „gemütlicher" gemacht hatten. Tony würde längere Zeit hierbleiben und sie würden es genauso. Abwechselnd mit Kollegen, aber bereit ihren Platz in der Menge so lange wie möglich zu behalten. Security hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Eingänge und Richtlinien so gut wie möglich befolgt wurden. Obwohl man zuerst versucht hatte, einen Raum in der Nähe vorzubereiten, ließen sich die hartnäckigen Reporter ihren Platz nicht nehmen, und so wurde eine Absperrung und ein Sprecherpult in den Tagen angebracht. Pepper erkannte eine gute Zahl von ihnen, doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Sie und das PR-Team hatten diskutiert, wie und was gesagt werden würde. Stück für Stück war die Devise. Zu viele Informationen waren in die begonnene UN-Untersuchung involviert. Das Thema der Avengers war dazu praktisch eine tickende Zeitbombe und die ganze Welt schien sich auf noch so jede Information oder These zu stürzen, um sie zu zerreißen oder herbeten zu wollen. Dazu war der Zeitpunkt für Tony im Krankenhaus zu landen für die einen wie Öl ins Feuer und für die anderen wie eine Bestätigung zu welcher Theorie und Meinung sie auch immer standen.

Reporter fragten über seinen Gesundheitszustand und Pepper erzählte ihnen über die Lungenentzündung, ohne auf den Kampf in Sibirien einzugehen. Als sie nach dem Umgang mit den Avengers, die unter Captain America untergetaucht sind, gefragt wurde, zögerte Pepper eine Sekunde, bevor sie ruhig aber entschieden antwortete, dass Untersuchungen dazu geführt werden. Nicht, dass es viel brachte. Im Großen und Ganzen umging sie die sich wiederholenden, wenn auch unterschiedlich formulierten Fragen zu den Avengers, den Zusammenhängen mit den Vorfällen in Sokovia, Bukarest und Leipzig, sowie den U.N, indem sie sich konsequent auf die andauernden Untersuchungen bezog. So schien es sich für Pepper wie eine Ewigkeit anzufühlen, doch sie konnte nicht eher abbrechen, stand ihren Grund um Tony als auch SI zu beschützen. Nicht, dass jemand etwas Anderes von der berühmten Pepper Potts erwartete, die Reporter wussten, dass sie sich die Zähne ausbeißen würden, doch vielleicht würde ja doch noch hier und da Details bekannt werden, die sie keineswegs verpassen wollten. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit gab es Gerüchte, Vermutungen und Konspirationstheorien, die später noch weitgehender in Talkshows und Foren diskutiert und genauer unter die Lupe genommen werden würden.

Theorien und Diskussionen, die Pepper so gut wie möglich von Tony fernzuhalten versuchte. Egal wie schulterzuckend Tony öffentliche Reaktionen versuchte abzuschütteln, sie wusste, wie sehr die Worte und Ansichten Tony treffen konnten.

Als Pepper wieder im Fahrstuhl auf dem Weg zu Tony war, hatten ihre Bodyguards ihr den Rücken zugedreht. Es war ein Moment um kurz Luft holen zu können, eine dankbare Illusion von Privatsphäre. Kurz und nicht wirklich genug, dennoch mehr als gehofft.

* * *

Aber zurück zu Miss Sophie, wie Tony sie gern nannte, die ihn nun geduldig ansah, als Tony wieder in Gedanken abgedriftet war.

Sie war eine der wenigen, die Tony nicht mit seinem Ignorieren und Ausblenden einfach vertreiben konnte. Die Frau hatte Nerven aus Stahl oder Geduld wie Gummi oder …

Arrgh, Tony kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

Miss Sophie, in ihrer langjährigen Erfahrung, hob nur eine Augenbraue.

Tony starrte trotzig zurück und sie wartete ruhig ab.

Tony's Auge fing an zu zucken, bevor seine Schultern nach vorn fielen und er leicht schmollte.

Eins zu null für sie, dachte Tony ergeben.

Tony ignorierte gekonnt den Fakt, dass diese Krankenschwester schon einige Siege in den letzten Wochen verbucht hatte.

Miss Sophie stand mit einem sanften Lächeln neben dem Besucherstuhl.

„Mr. Stark." begann sie, doch Tony unterbrach sie..  
„Tony oder sogar Anthony, von mir aus. Anthony Edward wäre ein wenig zu viel, können wir also mit Anthony, vielleicht sogar Tony gehen? Nach all den Nächten, die wir bereits hatten." versuchte sich Tony charmant aus dem Moment herauszureden.

„Anthony." seufzte Schwester Sophie gutwillig und Tony gab ihr ein kleines, triumphiertes Lächeln.

Haha, ein kleiner Sieg für ihn, lobte Tony sich selbst.

Sie war eine der wenigen, die er in den letzten Wochen näher kennengelernt hatte. Dazu war sie nur nachts hier, aber Tony schlief nicht viel. Und da es ziemlich ruhig in dem Flügel war, fand sie hier und da ein wenig Zeit für ihn, wenn er aus einem Alptraum aufschreckte. Bevor Tony sich versah, hatte sie ihn in ihre Welt gezogen. Er erfuhr, dass sie verheiratet war und vier Kinder hatte, eine Schwester, die früher in den USA aber jetzt wieder hier in London lebte. Sie erzählte ihm über Abenteuer, die sie Kind erlebt hatte, über den alten Wald in der Nähe ihres Elternhauses und den verborgenen See. Später, dass sie es liebte zu reisen, und sich jedes Mal eine gute Strategie überlegen musste, ihren Mann zu überzeugen, der eher der mürrische Typ war und ein wenig Zeit brauchte, bevor er den Spaß auf Reise für sich fand. Aber sowas von wert, zwinkerte sie Tony zu.

Tony wusste, dass er heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Und da Pepper ihm erst gestern sein letztes, eingeschmuggeltes Tablet, weggenommen hatte, musste er woanders nach Unterhaltung suchen.

Schüchtern, ja beinahe zerbrechlich, worauf er ziemlich stolz war, blickte Tony Schwester Sophie von unten herab an. Ein Blick, auf den jeder Welpe eifersüchtig sein könnte, garantiert.

Schwester Sophie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, nachdenklich, kalkulierend. Doch Tony wusste es besser. Die Frau hatte es schon längst eingeplant. Das hier war wie ein Ritual.

Und das Augenrollen, dass sie ihm so gütiger weise gab, dass ihn denken lassen sollte, einen Sieg errungen zu haben, war es jedes Mal wert.

Wie ein guter Junge, legte er sich hin, zog die Decke zum Kinn und blickte sie erwartend an, während sie sich setzte und überlegte, was sie dieses Mal erzählen würde.

Und Tony lachte mit ihr, als er ihr zuhörte und sie von den dunklen Gedanken ablenkte.

* * *

Tony biss sich auf die Lippe, als sein Doktor vor seinem Bett stand, und nachdenklich in die Akte schaute. Eigentlich war der Mann nicht lustig. Im Gegensatz, er war ernst und höflich und großgewachsen. Ein Mann, den andere respektierten und zu ihm aufsahen. Er hatte sehr kurzes Haar, Gedächtnislücken, und absolut keinen Humor, wenn es um seinen Bart ging.

Ein gepflegter Schnurrbart.

Definitiv zeitintensive Pflege.

Ein Schnurrbart, wo der rechte Zwirbel nicht wusste was der linke Zwirbel tat. Aber Tony würde nicht lachen. Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wenn er nur endlich wegsehen könnte, würde das ganze einfacher sein.

„…dann gibt es keine Widersprüche." beendete Doktor Peterson und sah Tony abwartend an.

Oh, verflixter Zwirbel, fluchte Tony innerlich. Wann hatte der Mann vor ihm angefangen zu reden?

„Ähm…" versuchte Tony sich Zeit zu schaffen.

„Ja?" fragte der Peterson abwartend.

„…könnten wir den letzten Teil noch mal wiederholen? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das richtig verstanden hab." wich Tony aus.

Peterson blinkte kurz, sah noch einmal auf die Akte in seinen Händen, dann zu Tony.

„Mr. Stark…"

Oh, oh, Tony kannte den Ton. Seine Lehrer waren gut darin, seinen Namen so auszusprechen. Pepper war ein Meister darin, da gab es niemand besseren. Oder Rhodey. Oder Phil Coulson oder Fury. Tony sollte lieber aufhören, bevor er noch morgen hier saß.

„…nach den letzten Tests zeigt sich, dass nichts gegen eine Entlassung spricht, wenn sie sich weiter an ihren Heilungsplan halten."

Und Tony entspannte sich, als er das hörte.

Endlich! Eine Lungenentzündung, gerade nach seiner Geschichte mit dem ARC-Reaktor war kein Spaß. Dazu das Versprechen zu Pepper und Tony konnte nur hilflos ja und amen sagen, dass er das Krankenhaus erst dann verlassen würde, wenn er das OK vom Arzt bekäme und nicht eher.

Kopfwunde, Gehirnerschütterung, Lungenentzündung, Prellungen im Gesicht, niedrige Blutwerte, Dehydration, Abschürfungen, Schnittwunden, Prellungen, blaue Flecken in ihrer Farbenvielfalt, Quetschung innerer Organe…

„Perfekt." klatschte Tony in die Hand mit mehr Energie als er eigentlich fühlte, und ging Richtung Kleiderschrank, wo er diesen ein wenig außer Atem und lauter als normal aufmachte.

„Und ich soll sie von Miss Potts daran erinnern, den „normalen" Weg einzuhalten und sie nach dem Gespräch hier anzurufen." fuhr der Mann ruhig fort, bevor er ihn noch einmal eindringlich ansah. Tony's Schultern versteiften sich kurz, als die Pause zu lang andauerte. Doch dann ging der Dr. nur noch auf die Entlassungspapiere ein und wünschte ihm eine gute Heimreise. Als sich die Tür hinter Peterson schloss, hielt Tony erschöpft inne. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen den hohen Schrank und atmete langsam ein und aus. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückte ein Fluchen, dass er sich nach nur wenigen Schritten bereits so erschöpft fühlte.

* * *

Blitzlichtgewitter und Rufe voller Fragen hallten Tony entgegen, als er mit Security und Pepper das Krankenhaus erhobenen Kopfes verließ. Doch dieses Mal konnte und wollte er ihnen kein Medienlächeln schenken. Entschlossen konzentrierte er sich darauf ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, nicht zu schwanken und am liebsten müde wieder hinsetzen zu wollen.

An einem Punkt hielt er inne, erinnerte sich an die vorbereiteten Zeilen von Pepper, und wiederholte sie mit einem dankbaren, freundlichen Lächeln.

Sein Dank an das Krankenhauspersonal, ein Ja, dass er sich zwar wieder besser fühle, aber gern zu Hause weiter erholen würde wollen. Ein, zwei kleine Scherze und ein letzter Dank für die Geduld.

Die verdunkelten Scheiben des Autos gaben Tony endlich den Moment, den Kopf zurückzulehnen und müde die Augen zu schließen. Wenn alles glattging, würde er in etwa einer Stunde am Flughafen ankommen.

Im Hintergrund nahm er die sanfte, klassische Musik war, schlief er auch schon wieder bald ein.

* * *

Als Tony auf der Heimreise im Stark Jet immer noch ungewöhnlich ruhig und nachdenklich erschien, lehnte sich Pepper vorsichtig zurück und las in den Dokumenten vor ihr. Nur das Rascheln ihrer Blätter oder die Geräusche des Flug-Personals unterbrachen die Stille um sie herum. Als sie wieder zu ihm sah und etwas sagen wollte, war es sein Spiegelbild im Fenster, das sie schweigend auf die Papiere zurückblicken ließ.

Braune Augen, die müde und verloren in die Weiten des Himmels blickten.

* * *

Tony wusste, dass sein Nacken ihm das ganze mehr als nur übelnehmen würde, doch er ignorierte den beginnenden Schmerz starrköpfig und hielt seinen Blick die ganze Zeit Richtung Fenster. Er antwortete abwesend auf die Frage der Flugbegleiterin nach einem Drink mit einem simplen „Wasser", ignorierte ihr reizvolles Lächeln, dass sich im Fenster wiederspiegelte genauso wie den enttäuschten Blick der kurz darauffolgte.

Während des Fluges spürte er Pepper's Blicke auf sich und hörte das nun langsam stetig steigende, passiv-aggressive Rascheln der Formulare und Berichte in ihren Händen. Unauffällig sah er auf seine Uhr und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Eine Stunde war seit ihrem Start erst vergangen. Damit würden noch ungefähr sieben weitere folgen. Und Tony wusste, dass er etwas sagen sollte. Doch wo und wie konnte er beginnen?

Die Stimmung im Krankenhaus zwischen ihnen war entspannter wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war beinahe so wie damals am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Doch mit Iron Man, den Avengers, den Gefahren und Risiken, gerieten sie immer häufiger in Streit und es endete immer öfters mit Schweigen und sich tagelang aus dem Weg gehen bis sie sich schließlich trennten. In ihrem zweiten Versuch hatte er sich noch mehr angestrengt, ihr das zu geben, was sie sich von ihm wünschte. Er zog sich aus dem Heldenleben zurück und er liebte das neue Funkeln, die Hoffnung und Erleichterung in ihren Augen zu sehen, dass er sich für sie entschieden hatte. Pepper war wieder glücklich und ging die neue Chance mit ihm ein.

Doch alles war anders gekommen. Iron Man kehrte zurück und Tony verlor Pepper endgültig. Sie blieb CEO, doch es herrschte nur noch eine höfliche und teils distanzierte Eiszeit zwischen ihnen. Erst nach Monaten und der Unterstützung von Rhodey und Happy hatten sie es geschafft überhaupt wieder miteinander zu reden und leicht scherzen zu können.

Tony wusste, dass eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Selbst mit den Anzeichen, dass es einen erneuten Versuch geben könnte und eine weitere Chance zum Greifen näher schien, würde Tony diese nicht noch einmal ergreifen. Er konnte nicht das sein, was sie sich von ihm als Partner, von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann vielleicht sogar, wünschte. Und sie konnte nicht das sein, was er lange Zeit so sehr hoffen wollte und versuchte mit beiden Händen festzuhalten und es doch immer wieder durchgleiten lassen zu müssen. Tony wollte Pepper nicht verlieren, nicht als CEO von Stark Industries, erst gar nicht als Freund und Familie.

Durch Sibirien und seine Zeit im Krankenhaus waren sie wieder näher zueinander. Als Freunde und beschützende Familie. Doch jetzt waren sie auf dem Weg nach New York und die Anspannung stieg wieder an. Tony wollte das Neugewonnene mit Pepper nicht schon wieder verlieren. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er jetzt beginnen sollte. Etwas hielt ihn zurück sich jetzt zu ihr umzudrehen. Unsicherheit, Angst? Er biss sich auf die Lippe, ignorierte die wachsende Anspannung in seinen Schultern und Rücken. Er hielt seinen Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, nahm das Rascheln von Peppers Richtung wahr und hörte die murmelnden Worte des Flugpersonals. Doch er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen.

* * *

Später kam die Flugbegleiterin erneut zu ihnen mit frischen, dieses Mal mit dezenten Make-up und erkundigte sich höflich nach weiteren Wünschen. Tony reagierte nicht auf sie, aber er war dankbar für diese professionelle Reaktion. Es ließ ihn ein wenig leichter atmen. Nach den letzten Stunden im Jet fühlte er sich eingeengt und gefangen.

Ein Räuspern ertönte.

Tony ignorierte den Versuch, der seine Aufmerksam erregen sollte. Ein Seufzen folgte und Tony schloss die Augen. Die Enttäuschung war greifbar herauszuhören.

Innerlich flehte Tony Pepper an, es nicht zu tun. Nicht hier drinnen, wo er nirgends hin ausweichen konnte.

Nach einigen Minuten voll unsicheren Schweigens, hörte er sie aufstehen und Richtung Bad gehen. Als die Tür zufiel, ließ Tony seine Schultern zurücksacken und drehte sich zu ihrem Platz. Die Papiere waren in ihrer Tasche, das Glas leer und ihr Telefon lag daneben. Er stand auf, ging zur kleinen Bar und goss sich ein kühles Glas Wasser ein. Doch das half nicht viel. Er ging kurz auf und ab, bevor er sich auf die Couch gegenüber den Sitzen niederließ. Er rieb sich das Gesicht, fuhr sich hilflos durch die Haare, bis er seinen Kopf zurückfallen ließ und die Augen schloss, während er auf ihre Rückkehr wartete. Er wartete auf das Klicken der Tür, das leise Auf- und Zumachen, das Geräusch ihrer Absätze und wie sie sich sanft in ihren Sitz zurück gleiten ließ… nur war es der Platz neben sich, der sich leicht absenkte.

„Happy wird uns am Jet abholen." erzählte sie ihm sanft.

Tony öffnete die Augen und nickte zuhörend.

„Mit etwas Glück, wird die Presse im Flughafen zurückgehalten. Allerdings ist der Tower eine andere Geschichte. Die Spekulationen und Theorien sind verrückter denn je. Reporter sind ständig in der Nähe, um deine Rückkehr nicht zu verpassen. Deine Ankunft wird also schnell die Runde machen."

Pepper sprach leiser, so als würde sie ihn nicht verschrecken wollen mit den Informationen.

Aber Tony ahnte, dass es eine der möglichen Situationen war.

Er hatte die Schlagzeilen in den letzten Tagen überflogen, die jeden Tag aufs Neue manchmal mehr und manchmal weniger auf die Wahrheit trafen.

Im Großen und Ganzen ging es um seine Gesundheit, Fragen um Iron Man, um die Zukunft der Avengers, genauso wer die Verantwortung oder die Schuld tragen würde. Aber genauso gab es auch die Berichte, die alles andere als positiv oder professionell klangen.

Sein Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus, keine Aussagen von ihm, Pepper, SI oder der UN zu den Geschehnissen, seine Rückkehr in die USA erst nach sechs Wochen, hatten die Neugier nur noch mehr geweckt und Spekulationen weiter in die Höhe schießen lassen.

„Also nichts Neues." antwortete Tony leicht lächelnd.

„Nein, nichts Neues." wiederholte Pepper mit einem eigenen Lächeln.

Zum ersten Mal schien die Stille nichts zu wiegen.

„Der Aufsichtsrat will sich in einigen Tagen treffen…mit dir anwesend." wechselte sie das Thema.

„Wollen sie das nicht immer?"

„Tony." Sagte Pepper eindringlich.

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich werde da sein. Gib FRIDAY den Termin und ich werde da sein." versicherte ihr Tony.

„Und ich werde ihr die Themen zur Besprechung geben. Geh sie durch, sei vorbereitet und bitte, wenn du über R&D und Designs reden willst, sei freundlicher als sonst. Einige von ihnen sind nervöser als sonst und ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf „Überraschungen" reagieren werden." warnte Pepper ihn müde. Er sah die Sorge in ihren Augen und wusste, wie sehr sie solche Termine beunruhigten, wenn etwas geschehen war und eine Sitzung sobald wie möglich erfolgte.

Tony seufzte ergeben.

„Ich werde mich benehmen, erwachsen, respektvoll und tolerant sein." murmelte er zustimmend.

Seine Antwort ließ Pepper die Augen rollen, doch sie nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und fuhr fort.

„Rhodey und Vision werden bereits im Tower sein. Pläne, Abschriften und andere Formulare in deinem Büro im Penthouse oben." zählte sie auf.

„Mmh. Auch die vom Komplex?" fragte er, aber sah sie nicht an.

„Ja.", war ihre kurz und schmerzlose Antwort.

Was auch hieß, dass die Reparaturen abgeschlossen waren. Erstaunlich schnell, aber er war auch froh darüber, sich nicht darum kümmern zu müssen.

„Hat sich SHIELD bereits gemeldet?"

Pepper hatte ihm erzählt, dass Phil Coulson der neue Direktor von SHIELD geworden war, aber er war sich sicher, dass Nick Fury nicht weit weg war. Er war niemals weit weg, nie und nimmer, man konnte ihn nur nicht sehen.

Tony wusste, dass Coulson Pepper in London persönlich aufgesucht und sich nach Tony erkundigt hatte. Er wusste nur nicht, wie genau es geendet hatte. Als Pepper zu ihm zurückgekommen war und ihm erzählte, dass „Agent Agent" ziemlich gut für einen Toten von vor vier Jahren wirkte, und sich höflicherweise die Zeit genommen hatte sich nach Tony zu erkunden, hatte Tony nur ein ungläubiges Huh rausgebracht. Tony entschied sich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht zu erwähnen, dass Pepper plötzlich ein anderes Paar Schuhe trug.

„Maria hat sich gemeldet und einen Termin ausgemacht. FRIDAY hat die Informationen, aber hauptsächlich wollen sie über Konsultation und eventuelle Projekte mit SI reden." erinnerte sich Pepper.

„Und du? Was brauchst du als CEO von SI von mir?" fragte Tony neugierig.

Pepper schnaufte belustigt auf.

„Soweit habe ich alles. Wenn ich deine Unterschrift brauchen sollte, komme ich vorbei. Soweit hast du alle Berichte der Abteilungen in deinem Büro liegen. Momentan sind keine Neueinstellungen dabei, aber die Vorbereitungen für die nächste Expo und Praktika werden bald kommen. Nicht zu vergessen die Pressekonferenzen und Interviews…"

„Sir, Ma'am, wir sind bald da." unterbrach sie die Flugbegleiterin höflich.

Sie begaben sich zurück auf ihre Plätze und schon bald kam die Meldung sich anzuschnallen.

Juchhe, zurück im Chaos und den Folgen und Konsequenzen der letzten Monate, was für ein Spaß, dachte Tony sarkastisch.

* * *

„Happy, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir? Gut siehst du aus, ist das ein neuer Anzug? Neue Schuhe, irgendwas wirkt ganz anders?" kommentierte Tony wie sonst auch immer, was Happy mit einem verlegenen Lächeln erwiderte.

„Danke, mir geht's gut. Nein, nicht neu, und wir sollten uns beeilen." antwortete er erleichtert und versuchte Tony gleichzeitig entschieden ins Auto zu schieben.

Tony und Pepper sahen sich überrascht an, als sie plötzlich im Auto saßen.

„Ist etwas passiert, Happy?" fragte Pepper zögernd.

„Nein, nichts passiert. Alles unter Kontrolle…aber lieber vorsichtig und so weiter…"

„Happy…?" fragte Pepper, doch Happy hatte die Tür geschlossen und lief schnellen Schrittes zur Fahrerseite.

„Jemand", begann er gezwungen unschuldig und zögernd.

„…jemand hat einen anonymen Tipp abgegeben, dass es die nächste Maschine aus London ist. Dann habe ich einen Tipp gekriegt, dass einige Reporter versuchen ihren Weg hier raus zu finden. Aber die meisten von der Flughalle werden sich gerade schnellstmöglich mit der vor dem Tower treffen, sobald sie uns vom Platz fahren sehen." teilte er ihnen mit und fuhr sie vom Flugplatz.

Tony nickte ihm im Rückspiegel dankbar zu, als Pepper kurz nach der Erklärung ein Telefongespräch annahm.

* * *

Pepper hatte nicht übertrieben, dass Reporter den Tower umzingelten. Happy nahm die Einfahrt zur Garage mit Geduld und Anspannung zugleich. Jeder war einfach nur froh, als sie sich drinnen befanden.

Die NEWS zeigten tonlos, was gleichzeitig unten vor seiner Haustür vor sich ging. Immer wieder gab es die Aufnahme von ihrer Ankunft, wie das Auto Richtung Garage fuhr und von beiden Seiten von Reportern und Kameras belagert und beschrien wurde. Man konnte nicht erkennen, wer genau alles im Wagen saß, aber jeder wusste, dass Tony dabei war. Ein Wunder, dass keinem über die Füße gefahren wurde.

Doch jetzt stand Tony am Panoramafenster, dass die Stadt im goldenen Licht zeigte

„Boss?" unterbrach FRIDAY seine Gedanken.

„Was ist, Babygirl?"

„Colonel Rhodes ist auf dem Weg nach oben von seiner Therapie." berichtete sie ihm in ihrem irischen Akzent.

„Soll ich ihn reinlassen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, als er kurz zögerte.

Tony sah überrascht auf, nickte sichtbar, bevor er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte.

Seitdem er vom Krankenhaus aus Kontakt zu ihr hatte, und jetzt zurück war, hatte er bemerkt, dass sie sensibler auf Ton, Mimik und Gestik achtete.

Der Fahrstuhl öffnete sich und Colonel James „Rhodey" Rhodes trat heraus.

Tony stockte der Atem, als er seinen besten Freund selbst laufend sah. Vor vier Wochen hatte er an einer Idee gearbeitet, diese Pepper für R&D gegeben, und gehofft sich nicht verkalkuliert zu haben.

Ein künstliches Exoskelett.

Trotz der Warnung und dem Wissen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, begann Rhodey mit dem Training. Es war ein Wunder, dass körperlich schwer forderte und oft Pausen lassen machen musste, aber für den Colonel wert war. R&D arbeiteten bereits in ihrer medizinischen Abteilung mit weltweiten Spezialisten an Testung, Vermarktung und mehr.

Doch hier kam Rhodey nun zu ihm.

Nicht schnell, aber selbstsicher, außer Atem und breit grinsend.

„Hey Tony…" sagte Rhodey warmherzig, als er Tony in eine kurze Umarmung zog.

„…bin besser geworden, obwohl ich noch an meiner Ausdauer arbeiten muss, aber dass ich die Chance hab, ist dein Verdienst…"

„Rhodey." unterbrach Tony ihn schüchtern und heiser, doch Rhodey hielt den Finger hoch.

„Ah, ah, ah, ich meine es ernst. Danke, Tony. Danke für diese Möglichkeit."

Rhodey ließ sich schwerfällig in das Sofa fallen und Tony konnte seine die Müdigkeit in ihm sehen. Er holte zwei Wasser von der Bar, die er dann auf den Tisch vor ihnen stellte. Der Colonel trank dankbar das kühle Nass, beide saßen nebeneinander und sahen aus dem Fenster hinaus.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte Rhodey nachdenklich, nicht eindringlich und doch auf den Punkt kommend.

Tony seufzte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er war zurück in New York, es war praktisch das Ende seines „Versteckspieles", was einige Medien gern für seine sechswöchige Auszeit nutzten.

„Ich schätze mal das Übliche. Neue Dinge erfinden, Designs verbessern, Zeit mit Dummy und den anderen verbringen, Papierkram und SI-Versammlungen besuchen, mich von Pepper belehren lassen, wenn ich versuche aus solcher Zeit mit Ausreden zu flüchten…" zählte Tony an seinen Fingern ab, doch sein Lächeln fiel, als Rhodey ihn besorgt ansah. Natürlich wusste Tony, was Rhodey hier wirklich fragte.

Iron Man…

Wie würde es mit Iron Man weitergehen?

Im Krankenhaus hatte man ihm nahegelegt, dass er sich eine längere Pause gönnen sollte. Die Kälte und Krankheit hatten ihn zur Bettruhe gezwungen, aber das war nicht die Erholung, die sein Körper wirklich brauchte. Dazu kamen sein Alter, der jahrelange Einfluss des ARC-Reaktors, seine Gesamtarbeitszeit mit viel zu wenig Schlaf und schlussendlich das Trauma vom Schild auf seinen Oberkörper.

Iron Man…dachte Tony unsicher. Ein so wichtiger Bestandteil seines Lebens und sein eigener Körper konnte ihn nicht mehr wirklich tragen. Aber wenn Tony nicht mehr Iron Man sein konnte… eine Frage, die ihn mehr und mehr schmerzte.

Tony zwang sich den Gedanken nicht zu beenden und zitterte leicht beim Ausatmen.

Rhodey sah es, wollte etwas sagen, doch ließ Tony Zeit eigene Worte zu finden.

„Ich weiß nicht. Noch nicht. Nichts Genaues. Mehr wie Ideen, mögliche Pläne, alles noch im Ausbau." zwang sich Tony ruhig zu sagen.

Rhodey kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

„Hey, sieh mich nicht so skeptisch an. Wenn ich es weiß, werde ich es dich wissen lassen." versicherte Tony ihm enthusiastisch.

„Bevor oder nachdem es bereits passiert ist?" grummelte Rhodey wissend, was Tony nur noch breiter grinsen ließ.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage blieben ruhig, naja weites gehend, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Reporter und Paparazzi jetzt vor dem Tower hartnäckig Position bezogen hatten, und Pepper, Rhodey und Vision regelmäßig nach ihm sahen.

Was wiederum dazu führte, dass Tony sich nach einigen Stunden in sein Labor zurückzog und FRIDAY die Tür nur in Notfällen entgegen seinem Befehl öffnen dürfte. Und nein, das beinhalte kein Sturmkommando, nur, weil Tony sich ausversehen verschluckte und das Husten ihm die Tränen in die Augen treiben ließ. Oder Dummy seinen Feuerlöscher benutzte und jeder dachte, eines seiner Experimente hätte Feuer gefangen oder war explodiert. Oder dass Rhodey und Pepper eines Morgens einen Schauer über den Rücken fühlten und wussten, dass sich etwas zusammenbraute. Dass Tony was im Schilde führte, aber nirgendswo Anzeichen zu sehen waren, um was es sich handeln könnte. Wenn sie Tony misstrauisch musterten, direkt oder heimlich nachforschten, sah er sie nur belustigt und unschuldig an, und arbeitete enthusiastisch an einem Programm für das SI-Tablet vor ihm.

Nichts zu sehen. Keine Sorge also. Alles wie gewohnt…

Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass sie sowas von Recht behalten würden.


	2. Monday's Mutiny

Titel: Monday's Mutiny

Teil der Serie: Iron's Mystery - Teil 2

Autor: Lja11

Fandom: Avengers – Movies, Daredevil

Disclaimer: Die Original-Charaktere, Bilder, Zeichen etc. aus den Serien/Filmen gehören rechtlich ihren Machern, Darstellern und Erfindern. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist nicht vorgesehen. Ich mache kein Geld hiermit. Nur ein wenig Spaß am Schreiben.

Wörter ca.: 7600

Zeit: Post Civil-War, Post CA-Civil-War

Genre: AU, Freundschaft, Schmerz/Trost,

Charaktere: Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, James „Rhodey" Rhodes, Vision, Matthew Murdock, Franklin „Foggy" Nelson, Karen Page, SI- Aufsichtsrat, OCs, FedEx-Kurier

Beziehungen: keine

Inhalt: Zehn vor Acht betrat Pepper den Konferenzsaal. Zwei vor Acht begaben sich die anderen Mitglieder auf ihren Platz. Punkt Acht betrat Tony den Saal, bereit sich dem Machtspiel entgegen zu stellen, mit einem Plan, viel zu wenig Schlaf und einem nicht zu unterschätzenden Trio.

* * *

Monday's Mutiny

Sonntagnachmittag…

Es war der zweite Sonntag seit seiner Rückkehr aus London und Tony und Rhodey saßen auf der Couch mit einer großen Schüssel Popcorn und Softgetränken vor sich.

„Was glaubst du, kriegt sie den Kerl heute noch oder ist das sowas wie eine staffellanggezogene Ja-Nein-Vielleicht-unerfüllte Liebe wird zur Obsession-Geschichte?"

Tony hatte keine Ahnung wie die Serie hieß, noch wusste er die Namen der Charaktere.

Er konnte nur nicht nein sagen, als Rhodey ihn mit sich auf das Sofa zog, die Schüssel Popcorn zwischen sie stellte, und sich mit einem müden Seufzen endlich entspannte.

„Entweder sie gesteht es ihm am Ende oder etwas Tragisches wird geschehen. Offiziell ist das nämlich seine letzte Staffel, so wer weiß, was die sich überlegt haben." murmelte Rhodey nachdenklich.

Tony rollte amüsiert die Augen, doch sagte nichts weiter. Nach unzähligen Shhs und Pssts, wusste er wann er kommentieren oder am besten lieber schweigen sollte. Das letzte Kissen hatte Rhodey ihm direkt ins Gesicht geschmissen, als Tony sich über ein Serienpaar in der Abstellkammer lustig machte.

Tony schob die Schachtel Taschentücher unbemerkt näher zu seinem besten Freund, als es emotional im TV wurde, und er Rhodey sich mit großen Augen unsicher auf die Lippe beißen sah. Taffer Colonel in der Air Force mit einem Guilty Pleasure für emotionale TV-Serien.

Zwanzig Minuten mit noch mehr Drama und so vielen anderen Charakteren in weißen Kitteln folgte, dass Tony sich nicht mehr sicher war wer hier mit wem anbandelte und wer sich hasste und dennoch eine Affäre einging.

Die alles erlösende Werbung brachte ihm Hoffnung für genau zehn Sekunden. Zehn himmlische Sekunden … bis Rhodey in das Programmheft sah und ihm freudig mitteilte, dass das erst die erste von vier Folgen war.

Noch drei Folgen, dachte Tony leicht panisch.

„Oh, wirklich? Was für ein Glück." lachte er, als Rhodey sich mehr und mehr darüber zu freuen schien.

Vielleicht sollte er sich Kaffee machen, damit er nicht mittendrin einschlafen würde?

Doch mit einem weiteren Blick auf Rhodey, der nun unter der Decke gemütlich lag, ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Es machte Rhodey Freude und das ließ Tony glücklich lächeln.

Warum auch nicht, Sonntag konnte er ruhig mal nichts machen.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde verging und ein leises Schnarchen ertönte neben Tony. Rhodey hatte sich fast ganz und gar unter die Decke gekuschelt. Eigentlich überraschte es Tony, dass er erst jetzt eingeschlafen war. Durch das tägliche Physiotraining war Rhodey schneller müde, was keine Überraschung war. Tony hatte von FRIDAY erfahren, dass gerade das heutige Training nicht ganz fluch los und harmonisch ausgegangen war, doch sie alle ließen ihm Zeit und Freiraum.

„Boss?" unterbrach FRIDAY leiser als sonst seine Gedanken und sie hatte den TV-Ton heruntergedreht.

„Mmh." sah er fragend zu einer der nächsten Kameras.

„Gerade kam eine neue E-Mail für dich an. Sie ist für die Aufsichtsratssitzung für morgen."

Tony hörte etwas Unsicherheit in ihrem Ton und wusste, warum.

Er und Pepper hatten seit seiner Rückkehr auf den Termin gewartet, doch dass er die Mitteilung für Morgen erst heute Nachmittag erhalten würde, war ungewöhnlich kurzfristig.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu dem schlafenden Mann ging er mit dem Tablet in die Küche und setzte sich nachdenklich an die Theke.

Gekonnte öffnete er das Programm und die E-Mail. Sie war an ihn, Pepper und die anderen Mitglieder gerichtet. Die Begrüßung und Einleitung klang wie andere zuvor. Dann kam Zeit und Ort, was ihn Stirn runzeln ließ. Acht Uhr morgens im Hauptquartier von Stark Industries in Los Angeles. An sich wirklich keine Ungereimtheit, allerdings sah er sich noch einmal das Sendedatum genauer an. Die Nachricht wurde wirklich gerade erst abgeschickt. Es war nicht unmöglich für ihn noch heute Abend oder in der Nacht mit dem Jet nach Los Angeles zu fliegen und pünktlich um Acht dort zu sein. Dann las er sich die angekündigten Punkte durch.

Man wollte mit ihm und Pepper als CEO über die derzeitige Lage von Stark Industries sprechen. Durch die Geschichte mit den Avengers, dem, von den Medien benannten, Civil War, und den vielen Fragen zu seiner Gesundheit und seiner Zeit im Londoner Krankenhaus, kam es zu einigen Unsicherheiten und Sorgen von Mitgliedern, zukünftige Pläne, allen voran aber dem derzeitigen Punkteschwanken von SI an der Börse reden.

Wirklich, alles an allem schien dies wie sonst auch auszusehen, doch Tony ließ das unruhige Gefühl nicht los, etwas Entscheidendes zu übersehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Senderliste.

Huch, das war ungewöhnlich.

Dieses Mal würde gleich mehrere Vertreter des PR-Teams, von HR, R&D und der juristischen Abteilung dabei sein. Normalerweise waren es nur die Leiter der Abteilungen. Allerdings kamen bei großen Veränderungen oder legalen Fragen SI-Anwälte dazu.

Diese Liste passte nicht wirklich zu der Punkteliste.

Tony atmete einmal tief durch und sah auf den Absender.

Vom SI in Los Angeles.

Keine Besonderheit, eine einfache Mitteilung wie sonst auch gerichtet an fast wen auch wie immer.

„FRIDAY?"

„Boss?"

„Sei so lieb und finde heraus wo und wer die E-Mail in SI genau gesendet hat."

Eine Idee, ein Grund, nahm immer mehr Gestalt an. Doch er musste sichergehen, dürfte jetzt keinen Fehler zu machen.

Einige Momente vergingen und Tony klopfte mit dem Finger abwartend auf die Thekenplatte.

„Laut Sendungsweg und Kameranachweisen, kam es wie immer vom Haupt-Sekretariat von SI in Los Angeles, geschrieben von Miss Laurens, nach einem diktierten Schreiben. Miss Laurens hat laut Vertrag Sonntag als Arbeitstag im Ausgleich für einen anderen nachfolgenden Tag, der je nach Aufgaben und Situation bezüglich des Aufsichtsrates kurzfristig oder langfristig eingetragen werden kann. Dieser Sonntag wurde laut HR Unterlagen Freitagnachmittag eingetragen."

„Miss Laurens?" versuchte Tony sich zu erinnern.

„Miss Tamira Laurens, 32 Jahre, blondes langes Haar, braune Augen, sportlich und eleganter Kleidungsstil. Sie arbeitet seit zwei Jahren im LA-Büro, versetzt vom Chicago SI-Büro, Grund war Wunsch Arbeitsplatz in Los Angeles."

Ein Foto der Frau erschien auf seinem Tablet.

Tony gab es auf sich zu erinnern. Bei so vielen Mitarbeitern von SI allein in den USA, war es unmöglich.

„Es gibt keine Auffälligkeiten zu ihr. Ihre Familie lebt in Chicago, sie ein sozialausgeprägtes Leben, wenn man nach ihrem Facebook-Profil gehen kann, mag ihre Arbeit bei SI und hat sich vor einigen Monaten ein Online-Dating-Profil zugelegt."

Tony schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als FRIDAY innehielt.

„Die Aufgabe die E-Mail zu schreiben wurde ihr von Mr. Joshua Anderson zu Beginn heute Mittag nach ihrer Mittagspause gereicht."

„Anderson?" murmelte Tony besorgt.

Joshua Anderson war einer der Männer, die von Anfang an mit Obadiah Stane in der Firma angefangen hatten. Doch während Obadiah immer den großen Chefsessel im Auge hatte, war Anderson Richtung Mitglieder und Aufsichtsrat gegangen. Nach Obadiah's Betrug hatte Tony jeden und alles überprüfen lassen. Anderson war nicht involviert, aber er mochte Tony noch nie. In seinen Augen hatte Tony einen großen Fehler gemacht, als er Richtung Saubere Energie gegangen war.

Nervös fuhr sich Tony durch seine Haare bevor er weitersprach.

„Hat sich Anderson heute mit anderen Mitgliedern getroffen?"

„Nein, allerdings hatte er heute ein Gespräch mit HR, um ein paar veränderte Versicherungsinformationen nachtragen zu lassen. Laut seinem Arbeitsplan hat er sich der allgemeinen Aufgaben seines Jobs gewidmet und die nächste Woche vorbereitet. Inklusive einer kurze Übersicht für den morgigen Termin, die das gleiche wie die Punkte in der E-Mail beinhaltet."

Bevor Tony jedoch weiterfragen konnte, sprach FRIDAY wieder.

„Es gibt einige Geschäftsessen und Meetings mit anderen Mitgliedern über die Monate verteilt, eine Zunahme dieser Treffen kurz nach deinem Eintreffen. Angegebene Gründe waren von Privaten bis hin zu Geschäftsessen, Galas, Empfänge, Projekttage von SI und unter anderen Planung, Management und allgemeine Kontrollen wie in den letzten Jahren und Treffen zuvor. Allerdings oft in öffentlichen Räumen, daher keine Aufzeichnungen außer den eingetragenen Notizen." beendete FRIDAY jetzt ein wenig ärgerlich.

„Ok, FRIDAY. Gib mir ein paar Namen von den Treffen, die am meisten in den letzten Monaten auftauchten."

„Alan Rodriguez, Peter Masters, Gregory Sanders, Alexander Morrigan, Edward Pherson, David Cavanagh, Harvey Edwards, Beverly Gregson, Sandra Karenson…"

Und noch mehr Namen, doch Tony wusste genau um wen es sich hier handelte.

Dies waren die einflussreichsten, teils am langwierigen und teils erst seit einigen Jahren, Mitglieder. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein starkes Interesse in SI nicht nur vom Profit, sondern auch von Vorschlägen, Ideen, Meinungen und Ansichten, die bei den Treffen diskutiert wurden. Einige gaben selbst Pepper mehr oder weniger Kopfschmerzen. Doch neben Anderson waren es Alan Rodriguez, Alexander Sanders, Beverly Gregson und Harvey Edwards, die die Waffenproduktion und Militärverträge zurückhaben wollten. Zudem hassten sie Tony, der in ihren Augen nicht mehr als ein verzogenes Gör war und Schande für Howards Erbe. Allerdings hatten sie sich mit ihm abfinden müssen, weil sie weder die gesellschaftliche Position als Mitglied in SI, noch den Einfluss ihrer Position im Vergleich zu anderen Firmen oder ihr Geld und ihre Abfindungen verlieren wollten.

Hatten sie jetzt einen Weg gefunden gegen Tony vorzugehen?

Was würde das für SI und vor allem für Pepper bedeuten?

Waren sie sich wirklich so sicher gegen ihn zu gewinnen, wenn es hart auf hart kam?

Nachdem was FRIDAY herausfand und welches Bild sich nun ergab, wusste Tony, dass er keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren hatte.

Er verließ die Küche und mit einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Rhodey, ging er Richtung Auszug und Penthouse.

* * *

Tony hatte nicht viele Möglichkeiten mit der wenigen Zeit sich vorzubereiten und dem Ungewissen Potential an Mitglieder im morgigen Treffen, die ihren eigenen Plan gegen ihn ausüben wollten. Doch als er aus dem Aufzug heraustrat und in sein Zimmer ging, war es Zeit genug um sich zu entscheiden. Genau genommen, war Tony sich sicher, dass er den einen Plan nutzen würde, den er eigentlich erst in einigen Jahren hervorbringen wollte.

Er zog sich einen Blazer über sein T-Shirt, eine dazu passende Hose und seine Turnschuhe an. Er schnappte sich seine bereits vorgepackte Tasche aus dem Kleiderschrank und dann war er auf dem Weg zur Garage.

„FRIDAY, lass den Jet vorbereiten. Wir fliegen heute Nacht noch nach Los Angeles. Ich will spätestens um sieben Uhr ankommen. Allerdings behalten wir diese Information für uns. Anderson wird nach allem Planen wohl hoffen, dass ich entweder den Termin wie sonst auch ignoriere oder aufgrund der kurzfristigen Planung und der derzeitigen persönlichen Situation nicht komme. Vielleicht rechnet er auch damit, dass ich Pepper vorschicke. Hinterlass Rhodey eine Nachricht, dass ich zu einem Meeting bin und über Nacht wegbleibe, wahrscheinlich bis morgen Abend, damit er sich keine Sorgen macht. Und ich ruf Pepper lieber jetzt gleich an, bevor ich losfahre."

„Ja, Boss. Gute Entscheidung." bestätigte FRIDAY ihm frech.

Er grinste in die Kamera. Ja, das war sein Babygirl.

Es klingelte nur zweimal, als Pepper ihm antwortete.

„Tony? Hast du die E-Mail gelesen? Sag mir, dass du sie gelesen hast. Und nicht nur überflogen hast. Da ist… es kann nicht sein… aber …"

Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig außer Atem und extrem besorgt.

„Pepper." Unterbrach er sie sanft aber bestimmt.

„Beruhige dich, Sweetheart. Atme ein und aus. Für mich, okay?"

Er hörte ihr Befolgen, lies den Kosenamen in Freundschaft und Vertrauen klingen, und wartete bis sie wieder sprechen konnte.

„…Tony?"

„Ja, ich habe sie gelesen. Und ja, ich habe sie wirklich gelesen." sprach er absichtlich amüsiert. Es wusste, Pepper hatte zwischen den Zeilen gelesen. Womöglich so viel wie er, zumindest hatte es gereicht ihre Sorge und ihre Aufgeregtheit hoch aufkommen zu lassen.

Ihr leichtes Kichern zeigte ihm, dass sie wieder ruhiger war.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" ihre Stimme zitterte noch ein wenig.

„Wir werden folgendes machen. Du wirst morgen früh wie immer zum Termin als ruhige, selbstsichere, kühle CEO-Legende von Stark Industries erscheinen…"

Ihr Schnaufen war deutlich hörbar und Tony grinste zu sich selbst.

„Ich werde heute Nacht mit dem Jet nach Los Angeles fliegen und morgen punkt Acht neben dir sitzen. Dann werden wir diesen Raubtieren gemeinsam entgegensehen und zeigen, warum wir Tony Stark und Pepper Potts sind. Ich muss nur noch ein paar kleine Dinge erledigen bevor ich fliegen kann. Behalte noch für dich, machen wir eine kleine Überraschung draus, dass Tony Stark seine Pflicht erfüllt und zur Sitzung kommt. Seltenes Wunder das ist. Aber ich werde da sein…pünktlich um Acht… mit Plan…versprochen."

Seine warme, sichere Stimme klang noch nach, als er in der Garage vor seinem schwarzen Audi A8 stand.

„Okay…okay. Du wirst da sein, punkt um Acht…mit einem Plan."

Endlich konnte er ein Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören.

„Ja, mit einem super geplanten Plan."

„Einem super geplanten Plan?"

„Okay, machen wir es mehr als super geplant…machen wir einen extremen und brillanten wenn auch, höchstwahrscheinlich für einige, schockierenden Plan daraus."

Ihr Auflachen ließ ihn entspannen.  
„Ja, das klingt schon eher nach dir…Tony?"

„Pepper?"

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann brachte sie die Worte, die er lange Zeit vermisste.

„Wäre das dann alles, Mr. Stark?"

Sie klang entspannt, trotz dem Funken Sorge in ihrer Stimme. Der Moment schien bittersüß, kein Zurück in die vergangene, romantische Beziehung aber ein Moment mit dem Versprechen, dass sie dennoch Freunde waren und nach ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit nun auch in die Zukunft gehen konnten.

„Ja, das wäre dann alles, Miss Potts."

„Bis Morgen, Tony."

„Bis Morgen, Pepper."

Mit einem Lächeln stieg in Auto, wo er noch einmal tief durchatmete.

„Bereit FRIDAY?"

„Bereit Boss."

„Gut, denn die nächsten Stunden werden nicht einfach."

Er startete den Wagen und verließ die Garage.

„Pass auf, nicht, dass wir ausversehen ein paar Reporter mitnehmen."

„Natürlich, Boss."

Draußen waren zum Sonntagnachmittag keine Reporter, hatten diese ja auch ein Privatleben. Und weil sie annahmen, dass Tony nach seinen „langweiligen" Tagen wohl auch nicht am Sonntag ausgehen würde.

Aber Tony hatte einen Plan, einen Plan der ihn geradewegs in Teufels Küche führen würde.

* * *

Los Angeles, Montagmorgen…

Als Pepper die Stelle zum CEO von Stark Industries bekam, war es keine leichte Situation. Der Übergang von der Waffenproduktion zur Sauberen Energie brachte viele Veränderungen. Branchen von R&D, die bisweilen eher im Hintergrund agierten und weniger Förderung erhielten, traten auf einmal viel deutlicher hervor. Veränderungen waren spürbar für Mitarbeiter bis nach hoch oben. Und dann war da sie selbst.

Virginia „Pepper" Potts. Assistentin von Tony Stark. Und jetzt CEO eines der einflussreichsten Firmen weltweit. Sie, eine FRAU! Und so viel Lob, Zuspruch und Anerkennung sie sich auch erarbeitete, so war sie nicht blind für interne Machenschaften. Erst Recht nicht für alteingesessene Mitglieder, die sich mit allen Mitteln an Geld und Macht festklammern wollten.

Als Pepper die E-Mail gelesen hatte, sprangen zwei Dinge heraus.

Auf der einen Seite schien es wie die anderen von zuvor. Es war nichts Auffälliges in der Wortwahl. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den eigentlichen Termin. Acht Uhr morgens.

Und nach einigen Sekunden begann sie nervöser und sich beklemmend zu fühlen.

Für die Allgemeinsituation der letzten Wochen und jetzt die Kurzfristigkeit des Termins?

Mehrmals las sie die Punkte durch. Die Worte blieben gleich, doch ihre Gedanken spielten ihr einen anderen Sinn vor.

Sie wollten mit Tony und ihr als CEO über die derzeitige Lage von Stark Industries sprechen, über einige Unsicherheiten und Sorgen von Mitgliedern, zukünftige Pläne und der derzeit schwankenden Position an der Börse.

Es wurde immer deutlicher, dass es um ihre Zukunft ging, ihre Position als CEO und Tony seine als Inhaber von Stark Industries.

Sie wusste nicht wer genau hier die Strippen ziehen wollte, dafür gab es mehr Möglichkeiten als sie sich ausmalen wollte und konnte. Also würde Pepper Potts das machen, was sie immer machte. Das, was sie Tony am Telefon versprochen hatte.

Sie war Pepper Potts, CEO von Stark Industries, ruhig und selbstsicher und kühl.

Entschlossen stieß sie die Eingangstür auf, ging erhobenen Hauptes zum Fahrstuhl und wartete gelassen aber entschieden auf das Öffnen der Türen. Sie ignorierte die Blicke der Mitarbeiter und zwang sich nicht auf die gemurmelten Gerüchte und Vermutungen zu reagieren. Als sie auf dem Flur ihres Büros kam, bemerkte sie dennoch viele Reaktionen. Von gesenkt beschämten Blicken bis hin zu unverhohlener Neugierde auf ihre eigene Reaktion. Pepper wusste genau, wie gut und ausgeprägt Informationen unter Sekretären, Assistenten und mehr funktionierte. Manche wussten mehr als andere, aber fast alle redeten miteinander.

Ihre eigene Assistentin Ava, hielt sich an ihrem Platz bei Pepper's Büro auf. Ava war gewissenhaft, ruhig und loyal zu Pepper. Der Moment der Erleichterung Pepper zu sehen, war in den Augen der jungen Frau deutlich sichtbar. Pepper nahm sich die Zeit, sie zu begrüßen und nach ihrem Wochenende und ihrer Familie zu fragen. Wie jeden Morgen informierte Ava sie noch einmal zu Tagespunkten und anderen Wichtigkeiten. Sie brachte Pepper einen frischen Kaffee und eine Kleinigkeit von ihrer Lieblingsbäckerei. Obwohl Pepper diese meist erst in der Frühstückspause bekam, war sie Ava heute dankbar für diesen Moment. Als sie die Süße schmeckte und den weichen Teig kaute, legte sich die Nervosität.

Normalerweise würde sie sich bereits Papieren und Formularen widmen, doch heute Morgen entschied sich Pepper die halbe Stunde zu nutzen und sich mental auf die Sitzung vorzubereiten.

* * *

Zehn vor Acht betrat Pepper den riesigen Konferenzsaal, wo Stühle um einen riesigen Kreisring angeordnet waren. Es war immer noch genügend Platz zwischen den Stühlen, sodass im Notfall ein weiterer dazwischen passen würde. Gläser und Flaschen waren bereits hingestellt wurden, doch die meisten der Anwesenden Herren und Damen hatten sich um die Kaffeebar an der einen Seite des Raumes eingefunden. Frischer Kaffeeduft und kleine Frühstückssnacks machten die Wartezeit eigentlich immer ein bisschen einfacher. Doch nicht heute. Langsames Schrittes, wachsamen Blickes und erhobenen Hauptes ging sie zu ihrem Platz. Zwei Stühle standen dort nebeneinander, doch zwischen ihnen und den nächstangrenzenden Stühlen war mehr Platz. Ein Zeichen, dass es sich um den Platz für Inhaber und CEO handelte. Langsam und gewissenhaft öffnete sie Aktentasche, holte ein paar Schreibdinge und ihre Mappe heraus, und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein.

Pepper war sich der Stimmung im Raum bewusste. Die Blicke der meisten Mitglieder waren kühl, arrogant, selbstsicher und überlegen. Einige der jüngeren Mitglieder versuchten nicht in ihre Richtung zu sehen, doch wenn es geschah, sah sie Nervosität und Unsicherheit. Pepper sah zudem Vertreter von PR, HR, R&D als auch der juristischen Abteilung, doch keiner von ihnen erwiderte ihren Blick. Ihre Assistentin hatte sich mit ihrem Block und Stift auf einem Stuhl schräg hinter ihr gesetzt. Heute tat Pepper etwas, was sie sich sonst nie erlauben konnte, da sie bei vorherigen Terminen Smalltalk mit anderen Mitgliedern führte. Sie drehte sich mit dem Glas in der Hand auf ihrem Stuhl zu Ava und unterhielt sich leise mit mir. Obwohl Ava kurz überrascht war, blieb sie gelassen und beide ermöglichten sich eine angenehmere Wartezeit.

Ja, dieser Montag würde wohl so einiges bringen.

* * *

Zwei Minuten vor Acht begaben sich die anderen so langsam auf ihren Platz. Auch Pepper drehte sich nun langsam zurück an den Tisch. Langsam kehrte Ruhe ein, doch Pepper musste sich zusammenreißen keine wütenden Blicke in die Runde zu werfen. Da weder sie noch Tony selbst seine Anwesenheit bestätigt hatten, gab es einige lautstarke Bemerkungen, die von spöttisch bis gehässig reichten. Als die Doppeltüren sich öffneten, richtete sich jeder Blick beinahe erstaunt dorthin, als zwei Assistenten mit drei weiteren Stühlen den Saal betraten. Vorsichtig manövrierten sie sich bis an Peppers Platz. Zwei Stühle fanden ihren Platz neben Tony's noch leeren Stuhl und der dritte stand leicht hinter den zwei neuen, genau wie Ava ihrer. Leise verließen die beiden Männer den Raum und neugieriges Murmeln wurde lauter. Pepper atmete sanft ein und zwang sich ruhig zu sitzen.

* * *

Punkt Acht kam, doch bevor sich auch nur ein Mitglied räuspern und mit was für Worten für Pepper auch immer beginnen konnte, öffneten sich die Türen wieder.

Tony trat mit ernsten Lächeln in Anzug und Krawatte in den Saal.

„Bitte verzeihen sie das punktgenaue Erscheinen, aber Los Angeles ist wohl jede Zeit sehr gut befahren. Aber hier bin ich."

Doch bevor jemand reagieren konnte, drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und sprach zu jemanden hinter sich.

„Ein großer Saal mit Kreisring-Tisch. Wir nehmen den Weg zur Rechten und gehen an der Hälfe der Anwesenden vorbei."

Überraschte und fragende Blicke richteten sich auf den schlanken Mann mit dunklen braunen Haaren, der nun durch die Tür kam. Dunkelrote Brillengläser, seine geschlossenen Augen und Tony's führende Hand auf seinem Ellenbogen brachte nun auch ungläubige Reaktionen, doch Tony's harter Blick richtete sich auf alle, die es auch nur wagen wollten, etwas zu sagen.

Hinter ihnen folgte ein blonder, stämmiger Mann mit zurückgekämmten blonden Haaren und blauen Augen, der an der Tür innehielt, als eine schlanke Frau mit blonden langen Haaren eintrat. Er trug ein freundliches Lächeln, aber sein Blick lag beschützend auf dem Mann vor ihm.

Bei den Stühlen angekommen, murmelte Tony dem Mann etwas zu, und alle setzten sich ernst hin. Die blonde Frau reichte ihm einen Hefter nach vorn und Tony legte ihn vorsichtig vor sich.

„Ist das ein Scherz, Stark? Warum um Himmels Willen bringen sie eine blinden und seine Freunde zu dieser Versammlung?" fragte eine verärgert arrogante Stimme.

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten fiel Tony's Blick zu dem älteren Mann mit weißen Haaren und eisblauen Augen auf der anderen Seite ihm gegenüber.

„Mr. Anderson, wie immer eine Freude sie zu treffen. Wie geht es der jungen Gattin? Schreiben und Reisen um die Welt. Faszinierende Artikel, sehr tiefgehend. Ist sie nicht gerade in Asien unterwegs? Indien, richtig? Faszinierende Kultur und sinnliche Bewegungslehre. Begleitet von ihrem Yogalehrer, na das wird spannend zu lesen..."

War die letzte Reise-Story nicht über Tanz und Argentinien? Oder war es Reiten lernen in Marokko.

„Und wer sind diese Leute, die sie mitgebracht haben?" fragte der alte Mann wütend unterbrechen.

Tony lächelte gefährlich kurz, als er sich das purpurrote Gesicht betrachtete.

„Dies sind Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson und Miss Page von „Nelson und Murdock"."

Alle drei nickten ernsthaft in die Runde, als Tony sie vorstellte.

„Anwälte aus Hell's Kitchen?" fragte eine nervöse Stimme von der rechten Seite. Ein Anwalt, der nun verlegen seinen Blick senkte.

„Nun ja, wie sagt man so schön. Gleiches mit gleichen..." gab Tony schulterzuckend zurück.

„Mr. Stark, wir sind heute hier, um ein paar Dinge über die Zukunft von SI zu klären."

begann Mr. Anderson.

Eine Folie wurde nun auf die Monitore in den Tischen gezeigt, die die offiziellen Punkte der Sitzung beinhaltete.

„Ja, das sind wir. Jedoch noch einen Moment Geduld, bitte." griff Tony wieder ein und öffnete seinen Hefter.

Er las ein paar Zeilen, blickte in die Runde, las wieder ein paar Zeilen und blickte wieder in die Runde. Je länger er das wiederholte, desto verbissener sah Mr. Anderson aus.

Mit einem Nicken, schlug Tony die Seite um und bevor Anderson ihn entweder anbrüllen oder vielleicht sogar ein Glas nach ihm warf, ertönte ein Klopfen.

Zwei Frauen mit einem Arm voll Hefter traten leise ein und verteilten diese an jeden.

„Vielen Dank, für die schnelle Arbeit." nickte Tony ihnen zu, als sie sich an seinem Platz trafen und den Raum leise wieder verließen.

Keiner wagte es die Hefter zu öffnen.

Manche sahen sie sogar an, als würden sie vielleicht sogar ein verfluchtes Dokument enthalten, dass sie beim Lesen aktivieren könnten. Heutzutage war alles möglich. Wieso nicht auch das.

Tony räusperte sich und ein paar arme Seelen schreckten zusammen, als hätte er eine Trillerpfeife genutzt.

„Wenn jeder bitte seinen Hefter öffnen könnten, keine Angst, sie beißen nicht."

Der Sarkasmus brachte ihm wieder böse Blicke ein.

Pepper las die folgende Überschrift mit einem harten Blick.

„Offizielle Punkte für die Sitzung."

Das hieß also, das Tony oder FRIDAY sich irgendwo bei irgendwem reingehackt hatten und die wahren Punkte fanden. Das Datum war von vor mehreren Wochen, von einer Sitzung, die still und heimlich geführt wurden war, als Pepper und Tony noch in London waren.

Großartig, dachte Pepper verbissen, diese Bastarde.

Folgende Punkte waren aufgelistet.

Entscheidung über die Absetzung/Beibehaltung von Virginia Potts als CEO von SI

Vorschläge für die zukünftige Position als CEO bei eventueller Absetzung

Entscheidung über die Absetzung/Beibehaltung von Anthony Edward Stark als

Inhaber und Erbe von Stark Industries und seiner Nebenzweige

Entscheidung wird durch mindestens ¾ Mehrheit bestimmt und gültig

Wahl/Entscheidung angesetzt für das (noch einzutragende) Datum

Natürlich konnte sie da noch kein Datum eintragen, mit Tony noch ungewiss länger im Krankenhaus.

„Überraschend das keiner hier überrascht kuckt. Ich meine, ich war überrascht, als ich das hier las. Miss Potts und ihre Assistentin hier sind überrascht, das zu lesen. Mr. Murdock und Mr. Nelson waren auch überrascht…naja nicht wirklich, eher mehr eine Mischung aus Unglaube und Schock…obwohl Schock wohl nicht wirklich, dafür haben sie schon schlimmeres erlebt…" debattierte Tony in die Runde, doch noch immer herrschte peinliches Schweigen. Tony war sich sicher, dass langsam aber sicher auch Panik begann aufzusteigen. Niemand hatte gedacht, dass er kommt oder vorbereitet kommen würde. Sollte er das persönlicher nehmen?

Hätte man Tony gestern Nachmittag, Abend oder sogar noch in der Nacht gefragt, ob er wütend war, hätte er sicherlich ja gesagt. Kalte Wut gepaart mit dem Gefühl betrogen und hintergangen zu werden dazu noch aus den eigenen Reihen, was für eine explosive Mischung. Und das zum mehrfachen Mal in den letzten Jahren.

Doch dann kam der leise Gedanke, dass es nichts bringen würde.

Dass das hier praktisch schon ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel in seinem Leben war, und es nicht mehr darum ging, es wieder gerade zu biegen. Nein, hier ging es darum, Pepper und ihn zu schützen, und vom vielleicht schon bald sinkenden Schiff ins Rettungsboot zu ziehen. Wie sahen die Prognosen für die nächsten Jahre gar Jahrzehnte aus ohne sie hier? Tony liefert Siebzig Prozent der Ideen, half zwanzig Prozent ihre Ideen zu verbessern oder gar erst möglich zu machen. Die anderen zehn Prozent waren Leute, die mehr oder weniger durch Zufall in die Firma kamen um ihre Ideen finanziell verwirklichen zu können. Pepper stellte einen verdammten guten CEO dar.

„Laut dieser letzten Versammlung, sind wir heute also hier, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Oder mehr oder weniger, sind sie, meine Damen und Herren, dafür hier." fasste er ruhig zusammen.

„Nun denn, wenn alle auf die Monitore blicken würden. Dort werden gleich zwei Fragen aufgeführt. Für jede Frage gibt es eine Minute Bedenkzeit, dann erscheinen drei Antwortfelder. JA, NEIN oder STIMME ENTHALTEN. Darauf wird man gefragt, ob man sich sicher ist. Drücke JA für Sicher, Nein für Antwort neuwählen. Sobald beide Fragen beantwortet sind, wird der Monitor schwarz. Wenn alle fertig sind, erfolgt die Auswertung und jeder von uns wird wissen, in welche Richtung SI geführt werden kann. Damit niemand später Manipulation, Betrug oder wahhh-alles-gespielt-und falsch rufen kann, wird das Ergebnis gleichzeitig auf Papier dort in der Ecke ausgedruckt und in Elektronikformat abgespeichert. Beide Seiten haben Anwälte dabei und nach der Entscheidung erfolgen die Unterschriften zur Anerkennung, so dass natürlich Miss Potts, meinerseits als auch jeder von SI und SI selbst abgesichert sind. Aber dazu später mehr, zuerst muss getippt werden. Ran an die Pads, Ladys und Gentlemen."

Die Monitore hoben sich an, sodass sie nun schräg angehoben lagen. Drei Seitenscheiben fuhren an den Monitorseiten hoch, sodass niemand lunchen konnte. Tony lehnte sich zurück, doch als er Pepper's Hände in ihrem Schoß leicht zittern sah, legte er unauffällig eine Hand darüber.

Pepper lächelte ihn leicht an, nickte ihm und sich selbst zu, und tat es ihm gleich. Beide warteten die rund zwei Minuten ab, die viel länger erschienen.

Obwohl Pepper noch ein wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass das vielleicht nur ein schlechter Zug von Anderson und Co war und die Entscheidung zu ihren Gunsten ausfallen würde, wusste sie die Wahrheit.

Tony würde anders handeln, wenn es nur ein „Fehler der Mitglieder" war, oder wenn es noch eine Chance für sie beide gäbe zu gewinnen. Aber wie konnte man gewinnen, wenn die Würfel schon gefallen und das Ergebnis so gut wie entschieden war. Dazu kam, dass man ihnen beiden praktisch das Messer in den Rücken gestoßen hatte.

Pepper wollte am liebsten aufstehen und schreien und etwas zu Boden werden. Doch sie blieb sitzen und würde abwarten, wie genau das hier heute enden würde. Denn enden würde es auf jeden Fall.

* * *

Das war es.

Die Minuten waren vorbei.

Die Monitore schwarz.

Und dann begann der Drucker zu arbeiten.

Blätter über Blätter, mit den gewählten Antworten der zwei Fragen und Angaben zu den jeweiligen Plätzen. Sollten die Mitglieder sie sich ansehen wollen, dann konnten sie es später genauer betrachten.

Pepper schickte Ava zum Drucker, um die Blätter zusammen zu heften, so wie sie waren, und dann in den bereitgelegten Ordner zu legen. Sie brachte diesen zurück und Tony wies sie an diesen auf den Tisch zu legen, der sich im Zentrum des Kreisringes befand. Für jeden sichtbar, keiner konnte sich nachher beschweren. Dann ging Ava mit leeren Händen für alle sichtbar zum Foliendrucker und legte die Folie von allen Augen verfolgt auf die andere Maschine. An der Wand als auch auf den Monitoren sah man nun die Entscheidung hochladen.

* * *

Beide wussten, dass das Ganze eine Schmach von Wahl war.

87 % gegen Pepper

13 % enthalten

Pepper schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen, als die Zahlen ihr unwiderruflich zeigten, dass das kein Traum war. Sie spürte, wie Tony ihre Hände noch einmal drückte, und dass er an ihrer Seite war.

93 % gegen Tony

7 % enthalten

Tony betrachtete die Zahlen mit ernsten Gesicht. Das war es also. Sein Ende mit der Firma seines Vaters war gekommen. Leise aus dem Schatten heraus vorbereitet, geheime Treffen, Wahlen und Abstimmung, und dann noch ein wenig Drama zum Abschluss durch Zahlen.

Etwas enttäuschend, ja beinahe langweilig.

Tony erinnerte sich an Obadiah Stane und seinen langwierigen und vielseitigen Masterplan.  
Entführung, Freiheitsberaubung, Folter, Mord, Zusammenarbeit mit Terroristen, Waffengeschäfte auf dem Schwarzmarkt und emotionale Ausbeutung.

Dabei schien die alte Hintergrundverschwörung, und das ganz „gewöhnliche" Machtspiel so viel erfolgreicher zu funktionieren.

Tony sah kurz zu Ava, die nun eine Kopie für jeden ausdruckte.

* * *

Arrogante Lächeln, selbstsicherere Blicke oder ein Murmeln zu den Nachbarn, machte sich unter den meisten Mitgliedern breit.

Auch Anderson schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und war bereit seinen Sieg gegenüber Tony auszukosten. Doch dann schienen mehrere kleine Dinge zu geschehen. Die blonde Frau hinter den Anwälten hatte sich leicht vorgeneigt und flüsterte ihnen etwas zu. Mr. Nelson stoppte Notizen zu machen, und sah sie kurz nachdenklich an. Sein Blick ging Richtung Tony Stark, der nun selbst Mr. Nelson aufmerksam ansah. Eine Augenbraue hob sich an und ein Schulterzucken zurückgegeben, bevor weitere Worte geflüstert wurden. Doch Anderson bekam den weiteren Austausch nicht mehr mit, als sein Blick nun auf den Mann zwischen Stark und Nelson fiel. Seine Augen hinter den Gläsern sahen ins Nichts, als er seinen Kollegen zuhörte. Als würde ihm jemand wie diese pathetischen Anwälte gefährlich werden, dachte Anderson verächtlich, und sah mit gewinnenden Lächeln auf seine Unterlagen.

Doch dann stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken. Sein Puls stieg und seine Handflächen schwitzten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand ihn beobachten, wie ein Jäger seine Beute, und im Dunkeln nur darauf wartete, dass er einen Fehler machte…

Ruckartig sah Anderson auf und direkt in Richtung Stark und Anhang. Noch immer waren sie zueinander gewandt. Alle bis auf Murdock, der den Kopf leicht schief gelegt hatte, und seinem Partner zuhörte.

Was für ein absurder Gedanke, schüttelte Anderson das Gefühl von Vorahnung und dem Wunsch zu flüchten ab, und wandte sich mit Blicken an andere Mitglieder.

Er sah nicht, wie sich Matthew Murdock's Mundwinkel ganz leicht, beinahe gefährlich sanft, anhoben. Genauso wenig sah er den plötzlichen Seitenblick, den Nelson seinem Partner zuwarf.

* * *

Als Mr. Murdock sich räusperte, fielen die Blicke der Runde auf ihn.

„Wie bereits gesagt, mein Name ist Matthew Murdock, von Nelson und Murdock. Zusammen, mit meinem Partner Mr. Nelson und unsere Assistentin Miss Page, haben wir bereits einen weiteren Hefter für jeden vorbereitet, der sie gleich über das weitere Vorgehen im Falle der Absetzung unserer Mandanten informieren wird."

Miss Page stand elegant auf, doch ihr frostiger Blick bestrafte sogleich manch anzügliche Blicke. Während sie ihre Runde ging, teilte Ava die Ergebnisblätter ebenfalls an alle Anwesenden aus. Als sie bei Matt ankam und ein Blatt unbedacht vor ihn legte, wurden ihre Wangen rot, und sie entschuldigte sich sofort.

Matt winkte sanft in ihre Richtung ab und Franklin beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr.

Ein paar Worte, ein leises Lachen, und Ava setzte sich beruhigt wenn auch noch etwas verlegen hin.

Hier und da wurden Kommentare und abschätzige Äußerungen laut. Als Karen sich setzte, klatschte Tony schwungvoll in die Hände. Pepper sah, wie Franklin, bevor der erste Ton erklang, eine Hand auf Matthew's Schulter legte, um ihn darauf vorzubereiten. Ein gut eingespieltes Team, dachte Pepper erkennend.

Matthew nickte dankbar in Tony's Richtung und fuhr fort.

„Wenn sie nun bitte die Hefter vor ihnen liegend öffnen würden…"

Ein Rascheln durchzog den Raum, als erst jetzt jeder nach ihnen griff.

„…die ersten zwei Blätter sind identisch zu einander und enthalten die Mitteilung, dass eine rechtlich anerkannte Abstimmung zum weiteren Behalt oder Verlust der Positionen meiner Mandanten heute und hier erfolgt ist. Wie mir versichert wurde, und sie auf den Monitoren erkennen können, wird das gleiche Dokument dort ebenfalls gezeigt. Unterschreiben sie bitte beide Formulare sowie das elektronische mittels des Monitorstiftes, während unsere Seite jeweils eines von beiden Formularen einsammeln wird."

Ava und Karen gingen entgegengesetzt mit Klemmbrettern herum, setzten Häkchen zu den Namen, und sammelten die Formulare ein, inklusive die von Tony und Pepper. Doch als sie sich auf der anderen Seite trafen, traten sie einen Schritt zurück.

Tony setzte seine Unterschrift als letztes und eine Monitoranzeige ergab, dass alle Unterschriften gegeben waren. Heute würde Tony sichergehen, dass jede Unterschrift auf jedem Formular gegeben war. Sie wollten ihn und Pepper loswerden? SI allein erfolgreich voranbringen? Fein, aber er würde Pepper und sich absichern, bevor er das Gebäude verließ.

* * *

Weitere Zeit in und mehrere Unterschriften hier und da, und Tony sah, wie sich langsam aber sich Schock und Ärger in einigen Gesichtern ausbreiteten, als man die nächsten Worte las.

„Was ist das für eine Unverschämtheit, Stark?" rief Anderson erbost aus.

„Unverschämtheit?" fragte Tony langsam nach.

„Das…das hier...wie können sie es wagen…" und Anderson zeigte mit seiner Hand auf das Papier vor sich.

Doch es war nicht Tony, der den Mann unterbrach, sondern sein Anwalt Mr. Nelson.

„DAS…" und harte blaue Augen sahen nun in die Runde.

„…das ist die Erklärung, die besagt, dass Howard Edward Stark bei der Gründung seiner Firma eine Grundforderung in alle Verträge zum gegeben Zeitpunkt als auch für alle zukünftig geschlossenen Verträge einbauen ließ…"

„Das ist eine Lüge!" schrie Anderson wütend.

„Das ist eine Tatsache." entgegnete Nelson ruhig.

„Wo steht das?" fauchte Anderson wieder.

„In jedem Vertrag, so auch ihn ihrem, den sie bei Antritt in der Firma unterschrieben haben."

„Nie und nimmer habe ich das getan." und Anderson richtete seinen Blick auf Tony.

„Nur, weil sie nicht akzeptieren können, dass ihre Zeit vorbei ist, Stark…" attackierte er Tony.

„Oh, ich akzeptiere." murmelte Tony gelangweilt.

„wollen sie nun diese Art von unerhörten, sicherlich mehr als nur unerlaubten, unglaublich überhöhten Forderungen durchsetzen…"

„Ich kaufe ein Wortspiel mit UN beginnend…" reagierte Tony amüsiert über Anderson's Wortwahl.

„Sie glauben, sie können sich alles erlauben, nur, weil sie …"

„Genug! Setzen sie sich wieder hin, hören sie zu und lesen sie es sich durch, bevor sie sich ein Urteil erlauben und nicht von Vorn herein ins Blaue schießen, weil ihnen persönlich etwas nicht passt." unterbrach Mr. Nelson ihn laut und nicht wenige sahen ihn schockiert an.

Matthew Murdock grinste leicht, wusste er doch, das Foggy sehr laut werden konnte, wenn es um die Verteidigung von Freunden und Familie ging. Wenn man Franklin „Foggy" Nelson sah, sah man einen gutherzigen, optimistischen Mann mit sonnigen Lächeln. Er spürte, dass selbst Tony ein wenig überrascht über Foggy's Ausbruch war.

„Wie gesagt, folgendes ist allen Verträgen verbindlich festgehalten. Sollte es zu der folgenden Situation kommen, dass der Stark-Inhaber aus der Firma ausgeschlossen wird und die Firma unter anderer Leitung und Inhaberschaft weitergeführt wird, dann sind Auszahlungen, Patentrechte, Grundstücke, Immobilien und andere Güter unter folgenden Ansprüchen geregelt, wie sie auf folgender Seite einsehen können…"

Und während jeder seiner Erklärung folgte und nachlas, manche mehr andere weniger sich überfahren fühlten, kannte Tony den Inhalt bereits bestens.

Mit den geldlichen Auszahlungen, seinem privaten Geld, den Einkünften aus Patenten, Konsultationen und Immobilien, würde er immer noch als dreifacher Millionär gelten. Dazu kamen Grundstücke und Privates Eigentum, das SI keinen Zugriff hatte. Das einzige knifflige Problem war der Tower.

„…wozu wir jetzt auch eingehen. Dem Stark Tower, früher Avengers Tower, wieder zurück zu Stark Tower. Seit Jahren dient dieses Gebäude als Hauptgebäude für die New Yorker Niederlassung von SI. Da der Tower direkt an den CEO, Miss Potts, für SI übergeben wurde und auf die Bedürfnisse der Firma zugeschnitten wurden, liebt das Recht ihn zu behalten in ihren Händen. Demnach erfolgt im Anschluss dieser Sitzung, nachdem wir alles geregelt haben, eine zweiwöchige Frist für Mr. Stark seine Angelegenheiten im Tower in Ordnung zu bringen. Innerhalb der zwei Wochen selbst, ist SI kein Zugriff auf seinen privaten Leveln, den Labors, den Büros von Mr. Stark und Miss Potts, der medizinischen Abteilung unter Dr. Cho genauswenig wie den privaten Serverräumen und dem Keller des Towers erlaubt. Der nächste Punkt ist die Patentregelung und R&D."

Augen wurden größte rund größer je länger die Auflistung wurde. Persönliche Projekte von Tony blieben bei Tony. Rechte an den derzeitigen Produkten von Handys, Tablets, bis zu diesem Moment entwickelten Programmen, gingen an SI. Tony wusste, dass der derzeitige Stand von R&D SI ohne Probleme für zwei oder mehr Jahre über Wasser halten konnte. Doch gleichzeitig eine Frist gab, bis wann sie neue Ideen/Produkte/Entwicklungen auf den Markt bringen mussten, um nicht unterzugehen.

Nicht mehr seine Sorge in wenigen Minuten.

„Und nun, das ach so beliebte letzte Detail, die Unterschriften. Bitte denken sie daran, beide Abschriften als auch die elektronische vor Ihnen zu unterschreiben, während die Damen die Papiere einsammeln." beendete Foggy Nelson und gönnte sich ein Schluck Wasser.

* * *

Tony hatte jeden während der Erklärungen beobachtet. Viele waren sich immer noch sehr sicher, dass sie Tony nicht brauchten, und doch gab es Leute, deren Panik anstieg.

* * *

Matthew Murdock brachte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu sich, nachdem die Unterschriften geleistet wurden.

„Der vorletzte Punkt beinhaltet die Absetzung von Miss Potts als CEO von SI. Nach der Bewertung und Arbeitsleitung ihrer Person in der Position selbst, haben wir zwei Forderungen vorgelegt, wie es normalerweise typisch für eine Position und Firma dieser Ordnung ist."

Sein charmantes Lächeln ließ mehr versprechen als seine Worte.

Das Unterschreiben der typischen NDA-Erklärungen zum Schutz von Firmengeheimnissen.

Eine Abfindungszahlung in Millionenhöhe, die Pepper schlucken ließ.

Wieder Unterschriften und Tony schenkte Pepper ein erleichtertes Lächeln, als dieser Punkt für ihre Zukunft endlich geregelt und gesichert war.

Pepper nickte ihm dankbar zu, wusste sie, dass die Abfindung höher als gewöhnlich war.

„Der letzte Punkt…" brachte Tony die Aufmerksamkeit zu sich.

„…ist die Presseerklärung, die SI schon bald abgeben wird. Im Interesse der Firma, ihrer Mitarbeiter und Zukunft…" betonte Tony vorsichtig, was niemanden hier entging.

„… ist der beste Grund für unser Verlassen, eine Entscheidung aus privaten Gründen. Viele Jahre hier, neue Wege, mehr Freizeit, andere Projekte und Möglichkeiten. Offiziell wird dieses Meeting heute der Moment sein, wo wir es ihnen mitgeteilt haben, und zusammen alles geregelt haben. Oh, eines noch. Vielen Dank für ihre Zeit und viel Glück für SI und die Zukunft."

Jeder hier wusste, dass die offizielle Presseerklärung ein wenig banal klang, einstudiert und exzentrisch. Aber in der Zeit, gerade seinem Weg als Iron Man und Avenger, war es doch wieder glaubwürdig genug.

Ein zustimmendes Nicken vom HR- und PR-Leiter, und sie hatten es geschafft.

Als die Mitglieder den Saal verließen, manche sahen zurück, andere wagten es nicht, verabschiedete sich Pepper von Ava, dankbar für ihre Hilfe und Zeit als Assistentin.

* * *

Tony begleitete Pepper und seine Anwälte zum Fahrstuhl und alle stiegen wortlos ein.

„Sie hat bereits eine neue Stelle, gutbezahlt, und mit sehr guten Aussichten für Jobperspektiven, wenn sie weiter oder woanders hinwill."

„Gut. Danke."

„Kein Dank, nötig, Pepper. Sie war nicht involviert und immer loyal zu dir."

Pepper wusste es, doch es noch einmal zu hören, war erleichternd.

„Hast du etwas Büro, was du jetzt schon mitnehmen willst? Ein Team ist bereit unsere Büros hier gleich zusammenzupacken."

„Nein, alles bei mir." Verneinte Pepper und hielt schief lächelnd ihr durchaus große Handtasche höher.

Mr. Nelson kicherte leicht, was ihm einen Stoß in die Seite brachte und Miss Page ihren Kopf schütteln ließ.

Die Türen öffneten sich und Happy gegrüßte sie erleichtert und besorgt zugleich.

„Okay, Leute, es ist Mittag. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen etwas essen, dann zum Jet. Nicht dem von SI, sondern dem von Anthony Stark." Und zeigte mit beiden Daumen auf sich.

„Denn einen habe ich in der Scheidung gekriegt."

Miss Page stieg vorn bei Happy ein, Mr. Nelson und Mr. Murdock waren in der zweiten Reihe und Tony und Pepper saßen hinten im Mietauto. Langsam entfernten sie sich und Pepper blickte ein wenig wehmütig auf das Hauptquartier.

Wehmütig, und doch auch erleichtert.

„Hey, Pepper?" fragte Tony leise.

Pepper drehte sich zurück und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Bist du…bist du okay? Ich meine, nicht okay okay, gerade nach den letzten Stunden, aber mehr wie in okay okay okay?"

Sie wusste, wie er es meinte, aber antwortete nicht sofort.

Seine besorgten Augen lagen auf ihr, aber er ließ ihr Zeit.

* * *

Sie stiegen vor einem kleinen Familienrestaurant aus, nicht viel los und extrem gemütlich eingerichtet.

„Ja." sagte Pepper plötzlich neben ihm.

„Ja?"

„Ja, viel los heute, ein wenig überfordert, aber ja, ich bin okay."

„Gut." flüsterte Tony erleichtert.

„Tony?"

„Pepper?"

„Was kommt jetzt?" fragte sie jetzt neugierig und skeptisch zugleich.

„Jetzt, Pepper, jetzt haben wir einiges vorzubereiten."

„Haben wir? Was genau?" kam es gespielt von ihr zurück.

Und Tony lachte, als seine Menükarte aufschlug.

„Das Übliche. Umzug, neu einrichten und nebenbei ein wenig die Welt retten."

„Hmm." Murmelte sie zustimmend und las in ihrer eigenen Karte.

Doch dann schnellte ihr Kopf hoch und sie sah ihn besorgt an.

„Zwei Wochen, wir haben zwei Wochen… wohin werden wir in zwei Wochen ziehen? Der Avengers-Bau ist im Prozess an die UN und/oder S.H.I.E.l.D. zu gehen. Etwas in der Zeit zu finden, für uns alle und deine Roboter und dein Labor und deine Werkstatt und Training und und…Tony!"

Tony konnte sein Lachen nicht stoppen, genauso wenig wie seine Freude, dass Pepper sie alle einbeschloss, und die neugierigen Blicke der anderen halfen nicht viel.

„Tony, hör auf zu lachen. Das ist eine ernste Sache!"

„Ja…ja, das ist es." sagte er und wischte sich eine Träne weg, doch er gab keine weitere Erklärung.

Also tat Pepper das, was sie sonst machte, wenn Tony ein Geheimnis so offensichtlich vorenthalten wollte.

Mit großen Augen und einem Lächeln dazu, sah sie zu Happy, der nun wie ein Reh ins Scheinwerferlicht sah. Sie sah ihn einfach nur abwartend an.

„Happy!" zischte Tony ihm zu, als er ihre Taktik sah.

Happy's Augen wurden größer. Doch Pepper legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Sie hörte wie Foggy das Ganze zu Matthew beschrieb, doch sie ließ sich nicht ablenken.

„Happy?" fragte sie lieb und leise.

„Umm…?"

„Wirst du mir erzählen…" fragte Pepper sanft.

Und seine Wangen röteten sich unter ihrem Blick.

„… was Tony verheimlicht?" beendete sie und hatte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm gelegt.

Er schluckte unter Pepper's Aufmerksamkeit. Huch, süß, dachte sie, doch konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aufgabe.

„Bitte, Happy, es würde mir sehr helfen."

„Oh, um Gottes Willen, Happy! Bleib standhaft, bleib…"

„Bitte?" flüsterte Pepper und lehnte sich leicht zu ihm. Sie roch sein Aftershave, was sie ein wenig ablenkte.

„Oh, nein…" Tony flüsterte und sah hilflos zur Decke.

„Ähm…" begann Happy schüchtern.

Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber er sah nur Pepper vor sich.

„…er hat bereits einen Platz in Aussicht, aber ich weiß nicht wo." gab er leise zu.

So leise und schüchtern, dass Pepper nicht anders konnte, als ihm ein glückliches Lächeln zu schenken und einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Danke, Happy."

Pepper ignorierte die Reaktionen und las weiter in ihrer Karte.

„Wow." hauchte Karen Page über die Szene.

Tony schüttelte belustigt den Kopf über diese nun doch vielsagende Szene. Pepper sah ihn leicht an und als er ihren Blick erwiderte, streckte sie ihm kurz die Zunge raus.

Tony sah sie schockiert an, bevor die ganze Gruppe lachte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie dieses Desaster so entwickeln würde?

Am Anfang hatte er sich wie der Kapitän gefühlt, der geradewegs in einer Meuterei aufgewacht und zur Planke geführt wurde.

Und jetzt saß er hier mit Freunden, hatte einen langen und mühsamen Weg gezwungen beendet und war bereit in ein neues Abenteuer zu gehen.

Zusammen aßen sie das gute Essen und konnte endlich ein wenig entspannen.

Huh, wieso hatte er nur das Gefühl, gerade etwas zu verpassen?

Auch egal, die Pasta schmeckte himmlisch gut.

* * *

Langsam fuhr der weiße FedEx-Lieferwagen auf den neumodischen Bau zu, der von Wald und Wiesen umgeben war, und hielt halbwegs an. Ein älterer Mann mit weißgrauen Haaren und einer dunkler FedEx-Unform, lehnte sich skeptisch vor.

„Hmm."

Wer baute hier draußen eigentlich so ein Riesenteil?

Noch einmal sah er auf die Adresse des kleinen Päckchens und die nicht gerade leserliche Handschrift. Stand da Frank…nein, Trank…Stank? Mr. Stank?

Hoffentlich war der Typ auch zu Hause.

Ein Halleluja, dass man dies im Postamt entziffern konnte. Sollte dem Absender ein paar Handschriften Tipps zuschicken. Oden den Hinweis in Blockbuchstaben zu schreiben.

Ein großes verdammt, dass es auf seiner Tour gelandet war, und er somit mitten im „Nirgendwo" was abliefern musste.

Am Tor sagte man ihm, immer auf dem Weg zu bleiben, bis er am Gebäude war, um das Ding abzugeben. Den Eingang konnte er nicht verfehlen, so viele Bauarbeiter ein und ausgingen.

Gut, das konnte er machen. Kein Problem.

Dann warf er missmutig einen Blick auf seine Uhr und reichte nach dem Block auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er schrieb sich auf seinen Notizblock, die Zeit und dass er sich unbedingt daran erinnern musste, seine Überstunden eintragen zu lassen.

Seufzend drückte er das Gaspedal und tuckerte weiter voran.

Überstunden zum Montag, sein Boss wird sich ja sowas von freuen, grummelte er laut.


	3. It's Friday

Titel: It's Friday

Teil der Serie: Iron's Mystery - Teil 3

Autor: Lja11

Fandom: Avengers – Movies,

Disclaimer: Die Original-Charaktere, Bilder, Zeichen etc. aus den Serien/Filmen gehören rechtlich ihren Machern, Darstellern und Erfindern. Eine Urheberrechtsverletzung ist nicht vorgesehen. Ich mache kein Geld hiermit. Nur ein wenig Spaß am Schreiben.

Wörter ca.: 740

Zeit: Post Civil-War, Post CA-Civil-War

Genre: AU, Freundschaft, Schmerz/Trost,

Charaktere: James „Rhodey" Rhodes, FRIDAY, Christine Everhart, Tony Stark

Beziehungen: keine

Inhalt: Rhodey sieht die Pressekonferenz im Fernsehen und Friday findet ein neues Hobby.

* * *

It's Friday

„Oh mein Gott…" kam es von Rhodey schockiert aus, der auf der Couch im Penthouse saß, und sich die Life-Pressekonferenz von Stark Industries ansah.

Oder viel mehr auf die sprachlose Christine Everhart von WHiH World News, die mit anderen Reportern zugegen war. Aber nicht nur Christine sah den Mann am Pult fassungslos an, im Moment sah man eher ein Stillbild von erfahrenen und normalerweisen nicht unterzukriegenden, antwort-haschenden Jägern.

„…und das sind die Gründe für das Ausscheiden von Mr. Stark und Miss Potts. Stark Industries wünscht ihnen beiden alles Gute für die Zukunft…" sprach der ältere Herr mit verständnisvoller, aber auch irgendwie enthusiastischer Stimme und einem warmen Großvater-Lächeln.

Ein Räuspern erklang im Raum und man konnte die stummen Reaktionen in den Gesichtern der Reporter sehen.

Erzählte man ihnen gerade wirklich, dass Tony Stark und Pepper Potts, als Inhaber und CEO, zurückgetreten waren?

Wann würde ein „Ach, war nur ein Scherz, kommen wir nun zu den wirklichen Neuigkeiten"? folgen? Es würde folgen, richtig? RICHTIG?!

Und ein sehr junger Reporter schien sich gerade zu fragen, wie er hier wohl gelandet war, als er sich mit weiten Augen begann umzusehen.

„... und damit kommen wir zu einer Weiterentwicklung für das SI-Tablets. Wie bereits vor einiger Zeit angekündigt, gibt es demnächst das Update zu…" sprach der Mann weiter, als wäre das fassungslose Schweigen alltäglich und man konnte getrost zum nächsten Punk übergehen.

Rhodey schaltete den Ton aus und lehnte sich schockiert zurück.

„Uhm…FRIDAY?"

„Yes, Colonel Rhodes?" antwortete FRIDAY hilfsbereit zurück.

„Ist das wirklich gerade geschehen…?"

„Ja, Colonel Rhodes." bestätigte sie ihm ohne Zögern.

„Huh…" konnte er nur sagen, als er das langsam wachsende Chaos im Fernsehen sehen konnte.

„Colonel Rhodes?"

„…FRIDAY?" kam es leicht hysterisch zurück.

„Alles okay? Ich registriere erhöhten Puls und …"

„Ich bin okay, FRIDAY. Nur etwas besorgt über die Neuigkeiten…wo sind Tony und Pepper gerade?" fragte Rhodey etwas erschöpft.

„Boss und Miss Potts sind bereits auf dem Weg zurück nach New York. Beide sind wohlauf, wenn auch müde nach den letzten Stunden."

„Gut, das ist…gut."

Doch während er sich beruhigte, bemerkte er den leichten Schmerz und legte sich auf die Couch. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als seine Rückenmuskeln wieder weniger protestierten.

„Colonel Rhodes?" fragte das junge AI sogleich besorgt nach.

Rhodey schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah Richtung nächster Kamera. FRIDAY's Sensoren und Kameras waren kaum sichtbar und doch wollte er sie „direkt" ansehen. Ihre Sorge wärmte ihn.

„Keine Sorge, FRIDAY. Ich habe nur ein wenig zu lang gesessen." versicherte er ihr lächelnd.

„Ich werde eine Notiz für Boss dazu hinterlegen und einen Eintrag für den Trainingstherapeuten. Es ist Mittagszeit, wie wäre es mit Thai? Vielleicht könnte ein heißes Bad später helfen zu entspannen…"

Und FRIDAY registrierte, dass ihr Schützling eingeschlafen ist. Laut ihrer Daten war es Zeit für seinen Mittagsschlaf, und auch wenn der Colonel sein bestes versuchte es zu verhindern, er fühlte sich danach immer etwas besser.

Kein Problem, sie kannte seine Bestellungen und bestellte so, dass er sich eine gute Stunde ausruhen konnte bevor es kam.

* * *

Im Fernsehen waren die derzeitigen Headlines in den News zu sehen…

„… gerade eben von Stark Industries bestätigt, dass Pepper Potts und Tony Stark sich aus SI zurückgezogen haben…"

„…Tony Stark aka Iron Man, was hat sein Rückzug genau zu bedeuten…"

„…für Frauen in hohen Positionen zu erwarten, auch wenn Miss Potts sich so lange halten konnte…"

„…SI ohne Stark, Stark ohne SI, was dies für Börse und Markt bedeutet…"

„… und was bedeutet das für die zukünftige Entwicklung und Produktion…"

„…SCHOCK! IRON MAN nicht mehr in SI…"

„…hat das Zerwürfnis der Avengers dies bewirkt?"

„…sind das die Folgen vom Avenger – CIVIL WAR?"

„…hat SI die Reißleine gezogen?"

„…Grund, mehr Freizeit…"

„…zur on/off Beziehung…"

„…neues Programmupdate für das Stark-Tablet. Dazu eine Auflistung bereits geplanter Veröffentlichungen in den nächsten Monaten…"

„…SI versichert, dass weder Abbau von Arbeitsplätzen erfolgen noch…"

„…keine Panik. Wenn man sich Namen und Produktionen aus dem Bereich R&D ansieht, dazu Investitionen…"

„… könnte es sein, dass SI womöglich zurück in alte Zeiten…"

„…noch kein Statement von Mr. Stark oder Miss Potts…"

„…oh mein Gott, wie du als Reporter nicht gesehen werden willst, weil es sogleich als neustes Meme im Internet landen wird…"

* * *

Meme?

FRIDAY hielt neugierig inne…

Es hörte sich interessant an und was könnte es schaden einen kleinen Blick hineinzuwerfen…oh…OH….OOOHHHHH

* * *

Und wenn Tony gerade mit den anderen die neusten Nachrichten sah, und über die neusten Meme lachte, dann waren die Bilder des Usernamens „It's Friday" nur ganz zufällig so vertraut…


End file.
